


I've Got You Now

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Porn With Plot, lots of fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak meets jock, Dean Winchester while working a summer job at Bobby's car lot. Little does he know this won't be the last encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter basically explains Castiel's life a bit.

Castiel

 

****

 

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

 

****

 

Castiel hits the snooze button on his alarm clock and decides not to take a shower this morning. It's the first day back to school and he's already wanting it to be summer again. 

 

 

 

Summer was good. He had a part time job. He met a few people. He could relax. But now with school back in session all the stresses have come back. 

 

 

 

He tries not to think about it too much as he rolls out of the crappy motel bed that he's been sleeping in for months now. He grabs some clothes out of the cheap dresser and heads to the generic bathroom that he's grown accustomed to. 

 

 

 

  
_One more year and you can leave this shit town._ He says to himself as he steps into the shower. 

 

 

 

When he's done he steps out and drys his hair with a towel. When it's only a but damp he gets dressed. Black tight jeans, grey v-neck, and a black zip up hoodie. He brushes his teeth and with a last once over, and after grabbing his backpack he heads out of the motel room into the damp morning air. He grabs an apple and a yogurt from the complimentary breakfast they serve at the place he now calls home.

 

 

 

After eating them he gets into his 1972 blue ford pinto and drives to school. On the way there he stops at the laundromat, going in with his bag of dirty clothes. 

 

 

 

"Hello Castiel." Comes the voice of Mr.Bailey the manager. 

 

 

 

"Hello Mr.Bailey. You can wash them for me since I'm starting school again right?" Castiel asks politely. 

 

 

 

"Of course boy." He says with a smile. Castiel opens his wallet to pay him but realizes he has no money. "I, uh.." He stutters out embarrassed. "You pay me when you can, okay lad?" He says sympathetically.

 

 

 

"Yes, thank you. I'll pick up the clothes after school." Castiel walks out of the store and back to his car. His payday is tomorrow and he will pay then. He drives to school and curses to himself when he realizes he's late on the first day.

 

 

 

He grabs his backpack and walks straight into hell, or as some would call it highschool. When he finds his first class he hesitantly enters. Though he knows the reaction is eminent. 

 

 

 

People laugh and jeer, and the teacher gives him the whole, "This is no way to start a year." speech. He chooses a seat in the back and avoids all eye contact. Once the class is over he finds his locker and puts his things in it. When he closes his locker and turns to go to his next class he finds himself face to face with the biggest douche bag in the school, Lucifer. His real name is Luke but he likes being called Lucifer. 

 

 

 

"Hey there bitch. How was your summer?" He says as he pushes him hard against the lockers. "Great actually thanks for asking!" Castiel says sarcastically with a smirk. That probably wasn't a good idea because the next second Castiel is getting kneed in the stomach. _This is a great way to start the year._  


 

 

Lucifer realizes he's brought too much attention to the situation he leaves. Castiel is left leaning against the locker coughing and holding his stomach. _Why does it have to be me._  


 

 

 

The first half of the day goes by agonizingly slowly and then it's lunch. As usual Castiel doesn't have anything. He sees his brothers, Micheal, Zachariah, and Balthazar, and briefly make eye contact but quickly look away.  

 

 

 

He hasn't seen anyone in his family for some time. Almost 4 months, since he got kicked out. He takes a deep breath and tries not to think about it. 

 

 

 

He sits alone at a table in the cafeteria, messing around on his phone, trying to pass time. He looks up and sees Dean Winchester. A jock, popular, and absolutely stunning. Unlike what you'd think, Dean is actually pretty nice. Castiel met him over the summer at work, a garage on the south side of town. Dean is friends with the owner. They hung out a couple of times, Castiel met his brother, they got along, it was nice.

 

 

 

What Castiel didn't expect is him to walk over. 

 

 

 

"Hey Cas! I didn't know you went here! I thought you were out of school?"

 

 

 

"No I only just turned 17. I still have school." Cas smiles when he realizes he was a tad deadpan. 

 

 

 

"Well how have you been? I know it's only been what, 2 weeks since I stopped the summer job?"

 

 

 

"Yeah two weeks, Bobby and I are struggling without a third man." 

 

 

 

"You still work there during the school year?" He says confused. "You must be saving up for something nice." He adds with a laugh. 

 

 

 

Castiel chuckles instead of explaining that he has to pay for his motel room, and for food, and laundry and clothes and really everything. Dean doesn't need to know. No one does. And it can stay that way. 

 

 

 

"We should hang out sometime Cas." Says Dean before a girl with dark hair comes over and whisks him away.

 

 

 

Then Castiel is alone again. But he's used to it now. 

 

 

 

The rest of the school day goes by like it had earlier. Slow and painful thanks to Lucifer.

 

 

 

Castiel changes into his mechanic clothes before he leaves school and heads to the garage. Once there he's greatest by Bobby.

 

 

 

"Hey idjt! You get payed more now since Dean is gone. Forgot to give you this last week." Bobby throws an envelope to Castiel.

 

 

 

"Thanks Bobby. What's for work today?" He says as he puts the envelope in his backpack.

 

 

 

"Mr.Miller's Toyota. Get as much done as you can. The exhaust is busted, I'll have the new one in by tomorrow, you just take out the old one then go home kid." He says kindly before going to another car and working on it. 

 

 

 

Castiel does as Bobby says and then leaves. It's around 6 and he goes to the laundromat, and picks up his clothes. His stomach growls (as is does a lot lately) and he figures he can afford McDonalds. He stops by there and then goes "home". 

 

 

 

When he gets back to his motel room he is exhausted. He eats and watches bad tv before crashing and falling asleep. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a look into Dean's life.

Dean

 

 

Dean wakes up to 'eye of the tiger' the ring he chose for his alarm. He groans as he rolls out of bed. He sits on the edge of his bed rubbing his face to wake up. He slips on a t-shirt and loose pajama pants and heads downstairs. 

 

 

 

He goes into his kitchen and starts on breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. First day of school breakfast. His mom would make it for him when he was a kid. And since he wanted Sam to have as much the same things he did, he makes it.

 

 

 

Since mom died it's been hard for everyone in his family. Probably the worst on his dad. Who works out of town for weeks at a time. So Dean takes care of Sam. 

 

 

 

Today is a good day though. His dad is home for a few days and if Sam and him don't fight, or if he isn't in one of his moods, Dean feels like a family. 

 

 

 

He finished making the food and sets it out on plates at the dining room table. He goes upstairs and wakes up Sam.

 

 

 

"Sammy! Time to get up!" He says as he throws the blankets off if his half asleep brother. 

 

 

 

"Ugh Dean, you know it's Sam." He says with a chuckle.

 

 

 

"Food is gunna get cold Sammy. Downstairs now." Sam doesn't complain as he sleepily shuffles down to the dining room. 

 

 

 

Dean then goes to his dad's room. He hesitantly goes up to his dad and shakes him. "Dad, I made breakfast. I was hoping we could all eat together." 

 

 

 

John Winchester nods and stretches as he begins to wake up. "Of course. How could I forget our first day of school breakfast?" He says knowing this means a lot to his son. "2 minutes and I'll be down." 

 

 

 

Dean smiles and leave the room and head downstairs. He sits at the table and starts to eat with Sam.

 

 

 

"Tastes good Dean." Says Sam as he shovels the eggs into his mouth. 

 

 

 

Dean just smiles as he puts syrup on his pancakes.

 

 

 

John joins them and starts to eat as well. He takes a bite of a pancake and overly dramatically says "yum". 

 

 

 

"Tastes just like your mother's. Fantastic!" Sam nods in agreement and the John completely changes the mood.

 

 

 

"My boss called. I'll be flying out to Chicago tomorrow instead of Thursday." Sam groans in protest but John continues to talk. "I'll be gone for 3 weeks. And I'm leaving $300 dollars for food and such."

 

 

 

Dean nods dutifully. And when they've all finished he heads up to his room to get dressed.  

 

 

 

He gets in the shower and quickly styles his hair afterward with an angry Sam knocking on the door telling him to hurry up. 

 

 

 

He exits the bathroom in a blue t-shirt with a black button up over it and baggy jeans. He goes downstairs and washes the dishes. When he's done he calls for Sam to hurry up.

 

 

 

After waiting about 5 minutes Sam comes down the stairs backpack draped over his shoulder. Dean throws on his leather jacket, says goodbye to their dad and heads to his car. His 1967 Chevy impala.

 

 

 

As he drives he plays classic rock and tortures Sam with his singing. When they get to the school he turns to Sam. "If anyone picks on you. Tell me and I'll take care of it. Okay?"

 

 

 

"Okay Dean. I'll be fine." He smiles knowing Dean just wants to help. They exit the car and head into the building. Dean shows Sam where his first class is before heading to his own. 

 

 

 

It's not bad. School. Gives him something to do. As Dean sits in his English class about 15 minutes in the kid he worked with over the summer walks in. Castiel, the one he would steal glances of when they worked under cars, the one he secretly admires. Dean gets oddly upset at people laughing at him. He obviously was late for a reason. Dean wants to say something. Stand up for him. But ends up doing nothing.

 

 

 

When the class is over he tries to catch Cas but he can't find him before Lisa, the head cheerleader, swoops in and takes him to the group of jocks and cheerleaders. 

 

 

 

Dean likes being a jock. It's easy. For him at least. He just has to do the part. Play football, date hot girls. Be a cliche. And he's okay with that. 

 

 

 

The first half of the day goes smoothly and rather quickly. At lunch he sits with his fellow football players. When he's done with his tray he gets up and throws it away. On his way back he spots Cas. 

 

 

 

He smiles and heads over to him. He loved hanging out with the guy. Though he knew barely anything about him. All he knew is that he has a crush of sorts on him and he fucking loves his voice. Knowing about cars also contributes. 

 

 

 

"Hey Cas! I didn't know you went here! I thought you were out of school?" _God that's a terrible question._  


 

 

 

"No I only just turned 17. I still have school." Cas smiles politely and Dean tries to hide his embarrassment.

 

 

 

"Well how have you been? I know it's only been what, 2 weeks since I stopped the summer job?"

 

 

 

"Yeah two weeks, Bobby and I are struggling without a third man." 

 

 

 

"You still work there during the school year?" _Am I really this bad a talking to a guy? I know I'm into guys but, I've never had this problem._  "You must be saving up for something nice." He says trying to mask his nervousness. 

 

 

 

Castiel chuckles and Dean's heart leaps.

 

 

 

"We should hang out sometime Cas." He blurts out without thinking. Before he knows it he's being dragged away from Cas by Lisa. Back to reality. Back at the table with the "cool" people.

 

 

 

The rest of the day is bland. He doesn't see Cas again and the classes he has aren't the most interesting. 

 

 

 

He and Sam drive home. Sam talking all about his classes and how exciting they are. Dean calling him a nerd.

 

 

 

They get home and Sam goes upstairs and immediately gets working on his homework. Dean grabs a beer from the fridge and hands it to his dad who is on the couch. 

 

 

 

Dean sits on the couch with him and watches the news with him.

 

 

 

"How was school?" 

 

 

 

"Alright. Sam could probably go on for hours about it." They chuckle and go back to watching tv.

 

 

 

At around 5:30 Dean does his homework and then starts dinner. Hot dogs and chips. They all eat dinner together and luckily Sam and their dad get along. 

 

 

 

After dinner John does the dishes.

 

 

 

"Hey dad, Sam and I are going out for a bit."

 

 

 

"Huh?" Is the response he gets from both of them. 

 

 

 

"We'll be back before 10 dad." Dean says as he throws on his jacket and grabs his keys and wallet.

 

 

 

"Alright. Don't do anything, illegal." John says worriedly.

 

 

 

"Of course" Dean days innocently.

 

 

 

Sam gets on his coat and follows dean outside to the car. They get in and start to drive. 

 

 

 

"Where are we going?" Asks Sam.

 

 

 

"Just shut up and wait." Dean drives to the closest ice cream shop and swears he sees Cas going into a room. _He must be hooking up with someone._  


 

 

He and Sam get ice cream and then drive to the lake that's on the outskirts of town. They walk down the path and get to the lake just in time to watch the sunset.

 

 

 

"Dude, thanks for the ice cream, but why are we here?" Sam asks.

 

 

 

"I don't know. I felt like driving." Dean answers as he sits on a log and looks out on the lake, licking his ice cream. "Are you into any girls at school?" Dean asks.

 

 

 

"Dean it's the first day of school how could I have a crush-" Sam gets cut off by Dean's 'stop lying to me' face and Sam gives in.

 

 

 

"Her name is Jessica. She's in most of my classes and she so pretty!" Dean laughs and Sam punches him in the arm. "Don't laugh, jerk."

 

 

 

"Bitch." Dean punches Sam back and they laugh. "What about you Dean? Are you into anyone?"

 

 

 

Dean contemplates telling Sam. Sam is the most important person in his life. He deserves to know.

 

 

 

"Well there's that guy I works with over the summer. Castiel." 

 

 

 

Sam nods and takes a bite of his cone.

 

 

 

"What are you going to do about that? Is he gay? Or are you not going to do anything about it?" Sam says nonchalantly.

 

 

 

"Wait, you're not freaking out that I like guys?" Dean asks confused.

 

 

 

"Why would I freak out? It's your choice. So what are you going to do?"

 

 

 

Dean smiles ear to ear and finishes his cone before answering.

 

 

 

"I don't know, what should I do? If I get with him, that's if he even likes me, what will happen to my school life?"

 

 

 

"I think you should go for it. I saw you guys over the summer. You were happy with him." Sam says supportively. 

 

 

 

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll do it!" Dean says happily.

 

 

 

Sam finishes his ice cream and laughs. "Alright. We better get home. It's getting late and the mosquitos are coming out."

 

 

 

Dean agrees and they head home. Their dad is asleep in the couch so Dean puts a blanket on him. Sam goes straight to bed and Dean lays in bed thinking about how he's going to get Cas.

 

 

 

He doesn't fall asleep for a while and when he does he sleeps peacefully. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapters should be up tomorrow or the day after that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about both of them. Hope you enjoy!

Castiel 

 

 

 

When Cas wakes up he knows it will be a bad day. Last night was terrible, so many nightmares about his family. He decides not to hold back as he quietly sobs into his pillow. His body shaking as he recollects what happened.

 

\---

_ 4 months ago _

 

It's just after dinner and his brothers are cleaning up while his mother and father relax on the couch. Castiel gathers as much courage as he can as he enters the living room. 

 

He doesn't know what to do, so after standing for a while his father speaks up.

 

"Something going on Castiel?" He asks. His mother now looks at him too.

 

"Um yeah. I have to tell you something." Castiel says as he rocks back and forth on his heels.

 

"Alright honey take your time." His mother says with an understanding smile.

 

"I ah. I'm gay." Castiel says while looking at the floor.

 

The rest happens so quickly. He hears a dish shatter in the kitchen and suddenly his father is screaming at him as he drags Castiel upstairs. 

 

"No fag is a son of mine. Pack your things and leave Castiel." He says the name as if it's poison. He shoves Castiel in his room and then throws him a duffle bag. "You have 15 minutes. Then I never want you to come back. I don't want you to speak to anyone in this family ever again." He suddenly slaps Castiel hard on the face. So hard Castiel knows it will bruise. "You'll get a lot worse then that if I ever see you here again." 

 

Once his dad leaves Castiel starts to pack. Which isn't easy because he knows his dad isn't kidding. He knows he won't see him mom or dad again. He knows his brothers with never talk to him again. No matter how close they were before. Castiel has just messed up any chance of having his family. He sobs and once he's finished packing all his clothes, books, and movies along with miscellaneous stuff, he trudges downstairs. 

 

When he gets downstairs he finds that everyone is gone. He locks the door before he leaves. He gets into his car and just drives. He has some money but not much. But he doesn't care. He just drives and drives. As as far away from town as possible. He gets to a lake he used to come to with his brothers. He sits on a piles of leaves and tenderly holds his face as he sobs. 

 

\---

 

Dean

 

Dean wakes up and gets ready for school. Unlike yesterday, he doesn't make breakfast.  He just eats some cereal and waits for Sam to be ready to go.

 

The morning is a blur though. He's too busy thinking about Cas to care about anything else. He gets to school hoping to find Cas early. And he does. But not how he would've liked. 

 

Castiel is pushed against a locker getting the shit beat out of him by Luke. What caused the attack Dean doesn't know but it makes Dean feel sick. He walks up to Lucifer and yells, "If you don't let him go right now, god help me I will end you." He says with a deep angry voice. Lucifer backs away from a bleeding Cas and now advances on Dean. "What did you say Winchester?" Luke says as he moves towards Dean.

 

"You heard what I said you arrogant dick. Now leave him alone. Fuck off." Dean looks straight into Luke's eyes as he says this. 

 

Obviously intimidated Luke backs off and leaves. When he's gone Dean immediately helps Cas stand.

 

"Cas, buddy are you okay?" Dean says worriedly.

 

"Picture perfect" says Castiel as he struggles to stand. Dean decides he's not going to deal with all the looks he's going to get for talking to Cas. So he leads Cas out to the impala. He puts him in the passenger seat and the. Goes to the trunk to get medical supplies.

 

 

Castiel

Castiel's morning was a normal one. He got dressed, had barely anything for breakfast and surprisingly got to school early. He was at his locker when Lucifer came and started beating him up for no reason. "So Castiel, I found out you're a queer. A fucking fag." 

 

Castiel doesn't fight so he's defenseless. He gets kneed in the stomach so hard he thinks it will cause damage, then a punch to the face and head. Just for being gay. He keeps a straight face as he gets mercilessly beaten. Until he hears a voice, Dean's voice. And before he knows it, he's being taken to Dean's car. 

 

Castiel is pretty out of it as Dean cleans him up as best he can. He ends up drifting out of consciousness. When he wakes up he's in a car with Dean at the wheel.

 

When Dean hears Cas stir he pulls over in a gas station parking lot.

 

"Oh my god, Cas are you okay? I'm sorry about Lucifer he's a real-"

 

"Where am I?!" Cas says looking around.

 

Dean internally flips out. What he's doing is crazy. "I-I didn't want you to get beat up like that again. So. I was thinking we could skip school and maybe chill at my house." Dean says scared of being rejected.

 

Castiel holds in a smile when he replies. "Uh, okay, I just have to go to work at 3:30but other then that I'm good." 

 

Dean nods and then looks away to smile. "I'll take you back to school when I pick up my brother." He says as he pulls out of the parking lot.

 

"Sounds good." Cas says as he touches his cheek and winces. Dean notices and the only thing Castiel can describe his facial expression as is protectiveness and anger.

 

"Are you in much pain?"

 

"I've had worse. This isn't too bad." Cas gives him a little smile and then looks out the window.

 

Dean and him don't talk the rest of the drive to his house. When they get there John is already gone, they walk into the living room and Dean picks up the $300 off the coffee table. 

 

Cas is awkwardly standing next to the couch. "Something the matter?" Dean asks.

 

"Why me? Why do you even care? I know we were friends over the summer but you're a jock who can hang out with anyone in the school."

 

Dean 

Dean is taken aback with the question. _Oh god what do I do. "_ I, uh, I." Before Dean can even register what he's doing he grabs Cas and kisses him. At first Castiel doesn't react but then melts into the kiss. Putting his hand on Deans hip and kissing back softly.

 

Once they break away from each other they look away from eachother. 

 

"I-I'm sorry man, I just thought-" Dean starts, but Cas is quick to interrupt. "Shut up." He grabs Dean's face and pulls him into another gentle kiss. Cas is in complete bliss and so is Dean. 

 

After kissing for what seems like hours they break apart. 

 

It kind of hits Cas that Dean started this. "Are you, gay?" He asks hesitantly. 

 

"No, I'm really just into everyone. Or, really just you right now. I've had a crush on you since summer." Dean blushe when he realizes he sounds like a girl.

 

Castiel smiles. "I-I like you too Dean." 

 

The rest of the day is spent watching movies happily. Occasionally kissing and Dean wouldn't admit to it, but cuddling. When it's time to pick up Sam and for Cas to go to work they kiss in the living room before leaving and getting into the car. 

 

When they arrive back at school they're a little early. "Dean. What is this? Between us?" 

 

"I don't know Cas. What do you want it to be?" Cas thinks to himself, _boyfriend, I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to have a reason for not having my family anymore. I want you to be there for me._ But what comes out is "We could hang out tomorrow after school and figure it out? I don't have work."

 

Dean gets lost in Cas' beautiful eyes and instead of answering he just leans in and kisses him. "Sounds good. I'll pick you up from your place?"

 

Castiel goes rigid and panics. "No. No not my place. I'll come to your house if you don't mind."

 

Dean looks at him a bit confused but agrees. 

 

Cas leaves the car and goes to his own. He waves goodbye to Dean and heads to work.

 

Castiel

_I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this is happening. I can't breathe._

Castiel drives to work and does everything that's required. He gets payed and he goes to his motel room. He forgets to eat and then goes to bed.

 

Dean

After he picks up Sam from school he tells him about what happened. Sam tells him about Jess and when they get home Sam does his homework. Dean just lays on his bed and thinks.

 

For dinner they just get pizza and watch James Bond movies. When it's time for bed, Dean can't sleep, he's too excited about tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More chapters tomorrow or the next day depending if I feel like writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut in this chapter, but very little.

Dean

 

 

Dean wakes up early that thursday and immediately gets in the shower. 

 

 

 

Once there he reminisces about yesterday. He can't wait to kiss Cas again. Something he's never felt with a girl. He just wants to spend time with him. And get to know him. And so much more.

 

 

 

He realizes the effect these thoughts are having on him when he looks down and sees he has an erection. He gives in and starts to slowly stroke. _Cas in those tight pants of his._  


 

 

He moans softly at the thought. _The way Cas talks. That voice._ He flicks his wrist and starts to go a bit faster. _That perfect hair and his beautiful eyes. His hands._ With that, Dean looses control and comes. Whispering Cas' name. 

 

 

 

He washes and gets dressed, red plaid today. He does his hair and wakes up Sam.

 

 

 

"Sammy. We're going out to eat for breakfast. Get up." Sam wakes up and groans. "How early is it?"

 

 

 

"It's 6:30 now get up Sasquatch." Dean teases.

 

 

 

Sam gets ready and they're about to leave when until Dean thinks of Cas. So he calls him.

 

 

 

**_Ring! Ring!_ **

 

****

 

Castiel

 

 

He wakes up to hear his phone ringing. He sleepily reaches over and grabs it. 

 

 

 

"Hello?"

 

 

 

"Hey Cas! Want to go to breakfast with me and Sam?"

 

 

 

"Ah, yeah." He checks the clock and then starts picking out clothes. 

 

 

 

"Where?" Castiel asks.

 

 

 

"Um, how 'bout that diner on the corner of greenwood and maple?"

 

 

 

"Sure. I'll meet you there in, let's say 20 minutes?"

 

 

 

"Sounds good Cas, see you then."

 

 

 

Castiel hangs up and gets dressed, a olive green v-neck and black jeans again. 

 

 

 

He makes sure he has everything before he leaves and heads to the diner. 

 

 

 

He gets to there and realizes he's there early. He sits at a booth and gets a coffee. 

 

 

 

He waits anxiously for them to come. Whenever the doorbell rings he looks up. 

 

 

 

He's about to text Dean until they walk in. Sam says hello and Dean smiles.

 

 

 

"Sorry we're late, traffic." Dean says as he slides into the booth, followed by Sam.

 

 

 

"I'm paying." Says Dean. Castiel is about to protest until he realizes he has to pay for his room and he barely has enough.

 

 

 

"Thank you Dean." 

 

 

 

They all order and Cas feels good. Better then good. Someone actually wants to hang out with him. 

 

 

 

They get their food and Dean gawks at Sam.

 

 

 

"Enough food there for yah Sam?" Dean says teasingly. Sam has the "3 egg special." It includes pancakes, hash browns, toast, 3 types of meat, biscuits, and gravy. Castiel laughs and is about to take a bite when he looks up and sees his father and brothers. 

 

 

 

He almost vomits. Or passes out. Either way he drops his fork and winces at the noise it makes. Dean has obviously seen the distress Cas is in and he worries.

 

 

 

"Cas? Cas! Hey? Are you alright?" Cas just swallows thickly and looks down. 

 

 

 

"F-fine Dean." He gives Dean a weak smile and tries to act normal. Even with his family a few feet away. 

 

 

 

"You looked like you saw a ghost dude." Castiel smiles and tries to eat but looses his appetite. Still he tries. He's barely eaten since the mcdonalds two nights ago. He forces the food into his mouth and chews. 

 

 

 

"So what classes are you in Castiel?" Asks Sam. 

 

 

 

Castiel thanks this question for taking his mind of this situation. "I'm in AP English, math and science. And then home ec, pe, and world studies. You?"

 

 

 

"Wow AP in all those classes? You don't seem like the type." Sam says politely but Dean still nudges him.

 

 

 

"I'm not really anymore, school isn't really my bread and butter." Cas chuckles. 

 

 

 

"I'm in Spanish, AP English and math, pe, civil studies and biology." 

 

 

 

Cas groans. "I suck at Spanish. I always passed the class but god, I hated it." Sam chuckles and says something about wanting to learn French or Latin instead but Cas is preoccupied with he way Dean is looking at his lips.

 

 

 

When he snaps back into reality his brother is at the table. Micheal. 

 

 

 

"We need you to come by the house and pick up the rest of your stuff. We're clearing out that room. You should go now, no one is home." The only thing Cas can do not to cry is nod silently. 

 

 

 

"Who the hell was that?" Dean says, throwing a glare at Michael.

 

 

 

"No one." Cas says almost inaudibly. "I have to go, I'll see you after school. Thank you for breakfast. I enjoyed myself." Cas smiles and before Dean can protest he leaves.

 

 

 

Dean

 

 

He has no idea what was going on between the guy that came to his table and Cas. All he could get out of it was that they used to live together. _Maybe he's his ex? Who are all those dudes he's sitting with? Maybe they're a cult._  


 

 

Dean pays and they leave. Dean is so confused, Cas obviously liked hanging out, but he freaked and left after that guy came by. 

 

 

 

Dean drives them to school and they go in. No Cas to be found. After first period he worries. He can't find Cas anywhere.

 

 

 

Castiel 

 

 

Castiel drives to his old home. The one he should be living in. He grabs the spare key and gets in the house. As he's walking upstairs he gets stopped by a woman's voice. His mother. 

 

 

 

"Castiel? Is that you baby?" Cas can't believe his ears. He can't help it he runs to her and holds her to him close.

 

 

 

She holds him tightly and runs her fingers through his hair gently. Before long Cas is crying. 

 

 

 

"Mom, I-I missed you so much."

 

 

 

She clutches him tighter and her breath hitches. "I miss you too honey. Everyday. H-how have you been?"

 

 

 

"I'm alright, I live in that motel off the highway." She shakes her head and let's him go.

 

 

 

"That's no way you should be living baby. I'm so sorry. I've tried to get your father to take you back but, he won't." She looks down on herself.  "I know this is terrible. But I know you Castiel, you can handle yourself right?"

 

 

 

Cas nods and hugs his mom again.

 

 

 

"Listen honey, if your dad found out I, talked to you, he'll be furious, so I have to go. Here." She hands him $200 dollars. "You need help, I can see it in your eyes. I can give you this much each month, but you don't have a permanent address. Can one of your friends give it to you if I mail it to them?"

 

 

 

"Y-yeah." He says Deans address and his mom writes is down.

 

 

 

She pulls him into another hug and finally lets go.

 

 

 

"I'll call you when I can honey. I love you. And your father does too, he's just, confused right now." 

 

 Cas smiles, "I love you too" she leaves and he goes up to his room. The door squeaks open just like he remembered. The first thing he does is lays in his old bed. He lets out a big sigh and takes in the smells of his room. Oaky with a trace cinnamon. After about 15 minutes he starts to pack his things. He finds boxes in his old closet to carry things in. Posters, books, that candle his grandma got him, jackets and other clothes he forgot, his favorite pillow, and the picture if his mom that he has. When he's done he shoves it all in his tiny car and drives to school. Feeling better, knowing his mom is there for him. 

 

 

 

Dean

 

 

Its luck time and Cas still isn't at school. He's tried calling 3 times, texted 16 times. When he sees him next to his locker,  _looking amazing if I might add,_ Dean practically runs and manages to contain himself and not kiss him. 

 

 

 

"Where the hell were you all morning?" Cas looks away from Deans eyes. "I had to do something." 

 

 

 

"Fine. Who was that guy at breakfast? Your ex?"

 

 

 

Castiel laughs at this. Full on laughs.

 

 

 

"No Dean. Not at all. He's, my brother." When Castiel says this he realizes he's let slip something he didn't want Dean to know. He doesn't want Dean to know he lives in a motel, or that he got kicked out of his own home, or that his family abandoned him. So Cas bites his lip and hopes Dean doesn't ask questions.

 

 

 

"Brother?  Why don't you live with your brother?"

 

 

 

Cas knows he's going to sound like a jerk but he says it anyway. "Family stuff, sorry." Dean rolls his eyes and looks a bit hurt.

 

 

 

"Alright Cas, well I was going to tell you we can't be at my house tonight. Sam has some study group with his friends. He wants me out of the house. Can we hang out at yours?"

 

 

 

"Uhm, no, sorry, my house isn't really suitable for hanging out." Dean can tell he's not telling him something and he gets upset. "Alright Cas, I'll see you around then." Dean walks away and Cas is left regretting lying to him.

 

 

 

When school is over Dean is about to head home but when he sees Cas' car he has the urge to follow it. He just wants to know what's going on. He doesn't have to deal with Sam so he decides to do it. 

 

 

 

Dean gets very confused when they pull into the motel he saw Cas at before. _Why is he always here?_  


 

 

He parks around back but he saw where Cas went in.

 

 

 

He contemplates what to do next until he gets a text from Cas.

 

 

 

**Sorry about earlier. I've had a strange day. Maybe I could take you out to dinner?  -C**

 

 

Dean is about to agree to dinner until he realizes that this is where Cas lives. That's why he doesn't want anyone over. That's why he didn't want to be picked up from his house, that's why he's been so jumpy whenever Dean mentions it. But that also means he doesn't want Dean to know.

 

 

 

_Why does his family live here?_

 

 

 

Dean wants to apologize, and tell him he knows, so he goes up to the door he saw Cas go into, and knocks.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There should be takeaway one chapter out everyday until I'm done with this fic. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel

 

 

**Knock Knock Knock**

 

 

_Roomcleaning must be late today._

 

 

He opens the door to find Dean _._  


 

 

  
_"_ What the hell are you doing here Dean?" Cas asks angrily.

 

 

 

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't know you and your family live in a motel, sorry I was so pushy about coming over Cas."

 

 

 

Cas gives up, Dean will find out one way or another. "Come in Dean." He opens the door and Dean walks in. 

 

 

 

"Do you share with your brother or something?" Cas sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. He gestures for Dean to join him.

 

 

 

"I live here alone. I pay for it alone, I pay for everything. That's why I have to work at Bobby's so much. I gotta pay rent." Dean looks shocked. "You're all alone here? Why?"

 

 

 

"I came out to my family and, they disowned me. They kicked me out, made me fend for myself." Cas keeps himself together for the most part. When he looks at Dean he doesn't expect the reaction. "T-they can't do that to you! How could they!" Dean stands up, furious. "What the fuck is wrong with them?!"

 

 

 

"Dean. I know it's hard to take in, but I'm okay. It's okay. Don't worry about me."

 

 

 

"I can't just sit here and watch Cas. I can't watch them treat you like this. No one gets to treat my boyfriend like that!" Dean stops dead. He didn't mean for that to come out. "I-I mean friend."

 

 

 

"Boyfriend? You want to be my boyfriend?" 

 

 

 

"Of course Cas, you're breathtaking, and I can't stop thinking about you. I was going to ask you out tonight but then this happened."

 

 

 

"Well I want to be with you too Dean."

 

 

 

Dean

 

 

He doesn't know what hits him when he lunges forward and kisses Cas hard. Cas backs up until he's on the bed completely. Coaxing Dean on top of him. 

 

 

 

"Dean." He says lustfully.

 

 

 

Dean is on top of him ravishing his neck.

 

 

 

"Cas, no ones going to hurt you anymore. No one is going to treat you like that. Not while I'm around baby." Dean doesn't know where these words are coming from but he keeps talking.

 

 

 

He sucks on Cas' collar bone and leaves a hickey. "I won't put up with it Cas, I won't. They won't hurt you. I won't let them. I've got you now, you're mine babe." Cas whimpers and grabs Dean's hair.

 

 

 

"Dean" he moans when he feels Dean leave another hickey on his neck.

 

 

 

"I won't let them hurt you. Cas, I won't." Dean stops kissing Cas' neck and looks into his eyes. "I mean it Cas. I won't let them, not anymore." 

 

 

 

"Thank you Dean." Cas doesn't realize he's crying until Dean wipes away tears from his cheek gently.  "You're welcome at my house whenever you need me Cas. Always." 

 

 

 

Castiel smiles and kisses Dean. "Can you stay the night?" 

 

 

 

Dean smiles and nods. They giggle and then Cas grabs Dean and holds him tight. "I'm glad you came over." He says into Dean's neck. He kisses his neck softly and kisses his way to his mouth. They kiss like this for a while, gentle, soft. Until Dean gets off Cas.

 

 

 

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Can I take you up on that offer from earlier?"

 

 

 

"Of course. Let's go." Cas sits up, pecks Dean's cheek and then gets his shoes on.

 

 

 

Dean just watches Cas. How he does things. The way he ties his shoes. How he puts on his pullover hoodie. He loves it. 

 

 

 

"Can't believe I already have 2 hickeys." Cas chuckles as he adjusts his hoodie to hide them. Dean comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Cas. "What's wrong with that?" Dean says  with a smile as he kisses one of them. They sway as Dean kisses Cas' neck.

 

 

 

Cas smiles. "I thought you were hungry" Cas teases.

 

 

 

"Oh shut up, you're mine now, I can't contain myself." Dean finally let's go and they leave the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love writing this!
> 
> Also any mistakes are mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and then smut at the end!

Castiel

 

 

They get into Cas' car and decide to go to this Italian restaurant and then a movie. First they have to go to Dean's house though. 

 

 

 

Cas finds out that Dean is extremely affectionate. While Cas is driving he kisses him everywhere he can reach. Never letting up. It's adorable, but hard to deal with when you're driving.

 

 

 

"Dean, it's hard to drive when you do that." Dean just laughs and continues. He unbuckles his seatbelt and kisses up Cas' arm gently. 

 

 

 

Cas laughs and pushes him away playfully. "Dean we're going to crash if you don't cut it out." 

 

 

 

"I can't help it." He slowly kisses Castiel's neck. Teasingly biting his earlobe. "I've wanted this for so long babe." He whispers this and puts his hand on Cas' leg. Gently caressing towards his groin.

 

 

 

Lucky for Cas they arrive at Dean's house before he gets noticeably hard.

 

 

 

"Oh but I was just starting to have fun Cas." Dean says with a laugh. Cas kisses him and then they exit the car.

 

 

 

"You'll have to wait." Cas says as they walk up to the porch.

 

 

 

"Does Sam-" Cas starts, but Dean cuts him off. "Do you hear that?" 

 

 

 

Dean

 

 

Cas shakes his head, but Dean can hear it. Music. Not just average music that Sam listens to. Dance music.

 

 

 

"I can't believe it." They enter the house to find a it full of 9th graders. Dean can tell by the way they're acting. 

 

 

 

"I'm gunna kill him." He grabs Cas' hand and pulls him through the hoards of freshman. Somehow Dean knows exactly where Sam is. When Cas realizes where he is as well, he doesn't want to be dragged in. 

 

 

 

They go upstairs to Sam's room. Sure enough, Sam is in there making out with some blonde girl. 

 

 

 

"Sammy." Dean says sternly. Sam freezes and the girl does too. 

 

 

 

"Dean what the hell are you doing here. I said I was having people over." Sam says trying to stay cool around this girl.

 

 

 

"This must be Jess then huh Sam." Dean says as he points at her. She just sits there, probably very confused.

 

 

 

"Why don't you two excuse us." Castiel looks nervously over at Dean and Dean gives him a reassuring smile.

 

 

 

Once they're in Dean's room Sam explains.

 

 

 

"Listen Dean I didn't think this many people would come. It was my friend Ash's idea about the alcohol. I'm sorry."

 

 

 

"Sam, I don't care about the party. But come on man. I told you about Cas, you could tell me about his scheme. Also, breaking into my stash is not cool dude."

 

 

 

"Sorry Dean. You're not angry though?" Sam looks like he's waiting for Dean to explode.

 

 

 

"If you clean everything up and pay me back for the beer you stole from me, I won't even tell dad."

 

 

 

Sam smiles. "Deal! You're the best. Oh my god." Sam begins to leave and he sees Cas. "Dean woah, is that you?" He says as he motions towards Castiel's neck.

 

 

 

Dean nods and Sam gives him a thumbs up.

 

 

 

Castiel 

Cas enters Dean's room hesitantly. It reminds him painfully of his old room.

 

Dean notices the distress in Cas' eyes and he immediately ones to his aid.

 

He holds Cas and kisses his neck gently. "What's the matter?" 

 

"It reminds me of my room." Cas laughs at how silly he's being. 

 

"It's okay baby, I got you." Dean holds Cas until he lifts his head and kisses Dean. 

 

"Thank you." They leave their embrace and Dean grabs some clothes. Enough for 2 days, and some pajamas. He also grabs his toothbrush and deodorant. 

 

Cas laughs as he watches. "Are you going to be living with me?" 

 

"And if I am?" He replies with a smile. 

 

"You'll have to pay half." 

 

They laugh and then leave the house. Cas opens his trunk and realizes all his stuff is still back there.

 

"Is this the stuff from your room?" Dean asks. 

 

"Yeah, I don't know where to put all of it now."

 

Dean spots Star Trek figurines and picks them up. "Dude these are awesome!" 

 

"Yeah my uh, dad got them for me."

 

"He has good taste." Dean smiles but quickly realizes Cas' dad is a touchy subject.

 

"So dinner?"

 

"Yep." They get back in the car start towards the restaurant. 

 

"Cas? Can I ask you something?" Cas nods and pays attention to the road. 

 

"Do you think your family will come around?"

 

Cas tenses and Dean immediately feels bad. "I'm sorry Cas. I didn't mean-"

 

"No it's okay." He smiles at Dean. "My mom understands. She still tries to talk to me. But that's hard with my dad. She says he's just confused. That he needs time and that he still loves me. But with what happened, I-I don't know if that's true."

 

"When did you talk to your mom?" Dean asks gingerly.

 

"Earlier today, when I got my stuff. She's going to give me money. She feels bad, really bad about what happened. Oh! And the money will be sent to your address, that will be okay right?"

 

"Yeah, that's fine, I'm the one that deals with the mail anyway." 

 

"What about you? I feel like I don't know you very well. Where are your parents?"

 

"My mom died when Sam was a baby, I was only 5. Since then I've kind of looked after my dad and Sam. I take care of food, allowances, getting Sam to school, making sure he does his homework, I'm the one he asks about sleepovers. I guess I'm like his mom." Dean chuckles. "My dad works out of town for weeks on end. He leaves money. That's why you've never seen him around. He and Sam can get in pretty heated arguments. But other then that he's cool."

 

"Thank you Dean." Cas smiles. And holds Dean's hand.

 

They arrive at the restaurant and go in holding hands. Cas was apprehensive but Dean begged him.

 

They get seated and Dean continues to hold Cas' hand over the table, idly stroking with his thumb.

 

When the waiter comes they order. Cas gets the fettuccini alfredo and Dean gets the lasagna. 

 

"Kirk or Picard?" 

 

"I personally like Kirk more. You?" Cas replies.

 

"Me too. Favorite color?"

 

"Um, teal. You?"

 

"Green."

 

They laugh and Dean squeezes Cas' hand.

 

"Ugh you have work tomorrow don't you."

 

"Yeah, I have it Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday." 

 

"I wish you didn't have to work so much."

 

"I'm with you on that." Cas sips his water with his free hand and smiles.

 

"You can take days off though right? During school breaks."

 

"Of course. You know Bobby, if I tell him in advance he's fine. Why are you so concerned?"

 

"No reason in particular, it just means no Wednesday date nights."

 

Cas laughs and their food arrives. They seperate their hands and begin to eat.

 

"I'm paying." Says dean.

 

"No, I asked you out Dean, I pay. You payed for breakfast." 

 

"Cas I don't have to pay rent, it's fine I can pay." 

 

"Dean. I'm paying. If I couldn't afford it I'd ask for help."

 

Dean gives in and let's it go.

 

"So you have brothers? How many?" 

 

"3, Zachariah, Michael, and Balthazar. Balthazar and I were close. Really close. But when dad said he couldn't talk to me that was final. And he hasn't."

 

"Zachariah is your brother? The student council president?"

 

"That's him. Micheal is the one that follows him around. They're fraternal twins. Balthazar is the oldest, he got held back. And I'm the youngest. But I got put into school at the same time as them."

 

"I just have Sam. He's four years younger then me."

 

They eat for quite a bit and when they're finished Cas pays.

 

"What movie are we going to see?"

 

"Not sure, we can see once we get there." Dean handles the tip and they leave.

 

Once in the car Cas pulls Dean into a passionate kiss. He rolls his tongue over Dean's bottom lip and whimpers.

 

He bites Dean's neck softly and whispers in his ear. "Why don't we just go back to my place?"

 

Dean simply nods and Cas starts to drive back to the motel.

 

Dean

_Oh god I want him._

Dean stares out of the window and begs begs for this drive to go by quickly.

 

It does and in no time they're at Cas' room. Dean can tell he's as eager he is when he fumbles with the key. Once the door opens they go in and Dean immediately pushes Cas down on the bed.

 

He grabs Cas' hoodie and kisses him hard. With dominance and lust. As Cas kisses back he can feel himself getting aroused.  

 

"Oh Cas ..."

 

They kiss desperately. Biting and using tongue. Until their lips are red and they can't take it anymore.

 

Cas is the first one to remove clothing. He takes off his hoodie and then kisses Dean as he pulls off his plaid shirt. 

 

Dean starts to rut against Cas, the first few times are experimental but then he feels wonderful friction between them.

 

"Oh god Dean. I need you."

 

Dean moans as he bites Cas' neck and takes off his shirt. Cas just has his jeans and underwear on now and Dean starts to touch him. Really touch him. 

 

He caresses down Cas' back as he kisses his chest. Occasionally biting or licking the exposed flesh.

 

"Deaaan!" Cas whines as he finally slips off  his shirt.

 

"Still too many clothes Cas."

 

Castiel takes off his pants as Dean does the same. They're just wearing boxers now and Cas can't get enough of it.

 

Dean is on top of cas, slowly rocking his hips forward so their erections rub together. They both moan and Cas clutches Deans back.

 

"Fuck! Cas!"

 

Cas flips them and quickly takes off his underwear and then Dean's.

 

"Oh my god Cas." 

 

Cas lays on Dean and slowly cants his hips in little motions. Rubbing their dicks together. 

 

"Oh baby, please, Cas!"

 

Cas slowly reaches between them and begins to stroke Dean's erection. 

 

Dean moans loudly as his boyfriend pleases him perfectly. 

 

"Yes oh my god Cas..."

 

He would take care of Cas if he had the ability to. But he's so enveloped in pleasure. He thrusts up into Cas' hand and feels the end coming soon.

 

"Cas, I'm going to-" Cas suddenly takes one of Dean's balls in his mouth and sucks gently. That's all Dean can take before he comes all over Cas' hand. Swearing and moaning as he does. 

 

Dean drifts off into a post-cotial haze but quickly comes back to reality with the sound of Cas whimpering for release. He gently starts to stroke and Cas comes apart like Dean has never seen. He whimpers and moans with every stroke as he clutches Dean's chest.

 

"Dean, soon-" he lets out another moan and Dean starts suck one of Castiel's nipples. When he bites it's all over for Cas. He comes hard, bucking against Dean's hand and moaning.

 

 When he comes down from the high of orgasm Cas cleans them up and then kisses Dean.

 

"That was perfect Dean."

 

"Yeah man, it was."

 

Cas snuggles up to Dean as Dean wraps an arm around him. Cas rests his head on Dean chest as he starts to drift to sleep.

 

"Goodnight babe."

 

"Goodnight Dean. Thanks again for coming over."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave a kudos, it lets me know people enjoy it as much as I do!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut/fluff for y'all, the next chapter will get back to the storyline though.

Dean

 

 

When Dean wakes up he smiles. Cas is still cuddled in his arms. Sleeping soundly. Dean kisses the top of his head and he slowly wakes up. 

 

 

 

"Good morning." Cas says as he yawns. "Sleep well?" He asks before he rubs his eyes.

 

 

 

"Yeah, I slept great." Cas tilts his head up and puckers his lips for Dean to kiss him. Dean leans down and places his lips on his boyfriend's. They kiss for a while until Cas stops abruptly.

 

 

 

"What are we doing about school?"

 

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 

 

"Are we going to be public about our relationship?"

 

 

 

"Oh, do you want to be?"

 

 

 

"I don't know, I guess it should stay a secret huh. Since our school is a bit homophobic."

 

 

 

"Yeah I suppose you're right. But don't think I won't be hanging out with you way more often."

 

Cas laughs and it makes Dean smile.

 

"You're adorable." 

 

Dean kisses Cas' nose and sits up. "We better get up and get ready for school. I have football practice today. And you have work, so we could meet here afterward. Maybe have another sleepover, go out to eat, watch a movie."

 

"Sounds great babe." They kiss and then Cas gets out of bed. 

 

Dean watches as Cas stretches. His lean and but muscular body tensing Cas  lifts his arms. Dean gulps and tries not to look at his butt. He fails miserably and ends up staring. Thinking not the most clean thoughts. 

 

Castiel

 

Cas hears Dean move, just slightly.

 

_Is he watching me?_

 

He turns around and sure enough, his boyfriend is staring. 

 

"What are you looking at?" Cas says teasingly. 

 

"You." Dean says plainly. He continues to stare. He bites his bottom lip as he scans down Cas' body.

 

"We, have to get ready for school." Cas tries so hard to not to give in.

 

"Can't we just skip?" Dean says as he pulls a puppy dog face.

 

"Dean, we can't skip, we skipped on Wednesday." _Don't give in, don't give in._  


  
_"_ But baby, I need you."

 

Cas groans as he gets back in bed. Dean smiles deviously as he grabs Cas and pulls him towards himself.

 

He caresses down Cas' chest slowly. Taking his time. Dragging his fingers agonizingly carefully across Cas' skin. He refreshes one of Cas' hickeys and the bites at his tender skin. 

 

"Dean." Cas whimpers.

 

Dean

 

Cas is about to touch Dean but he doesn't let him. 

 

"No. I just want you." He kisses down Cas' chest. Stopping at each nipple, licking and sucking on it, Cas moaning as he does so. He loves Cas' moans. They turn him on so much. The way Cas' breath catches when Dean licks or bites. The way Cas trembles under Dean. 

 

Dean makes his way down Cas' body until he's at Cas' groin. By this time, Cas has an erection.

 

Dean is fairly inexperienced in this area, but he gets it. He licks from the base to the tip, Cas grips the sheets and tugs hard. Moaning quietly, whispering deans name.

 

With Cas' positive reaction Dean does  it again, this time he kisses though. Cas bucks his hips up and moans. 

 

"Dean! Oh god!"

 

Dean takes all of Cas in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip as he begins to bob his head.

 

Cas moans loudly as Dean gives him head. He can't help but thrust into Dean's hot mouth.

 

Dean continues to suck Cas' erection, he purpose makes eye contact as he licks the slit. 

 

"Dean, oh fuck, oh my god, dean." Cas spews profanity as Dean gets him off, Cas can't hold back anymore and he grabs Dean's hair. Tugging it slightly.

 

Dean slips a hand down to himself and starts to stroke. Slowly at first, but then faster.

 

"I'm gunna come baby, fuck" Cas expects Dean to come off and finish it with his hand, but Dean stays on and keeps a steady rhythm.

 

Dean swirls his tongue again and Cas finishes. He comes into Dean's mouth and Dean swallows it all.  Cas breathes heavily and before he knows it Dean comes as well. Moaning probably louder then he should have this early in the morning.

 

"Ohmygod. That was amazing." Cas stares at the ceiling and catches his breath. Dean cleans up his hand with a tissue and lays next to Cas. "It was pretty hot." They laugh and start to makeout but stop suddenly. 

 

"Oh shit! Sam needs a ride to school." Dean jumps up and starts getting dressed.

 

"I forgot I had to give that kid a ride."

 

Cas giggles and kisses Dean's cheek as he walks into the bathroom.

 

When Cas gets out of the bathroom Dean is already dressed.

 

"I'm really sorry babe, see you later yeah?" 

 

Cas nods as he puts on pants and underwear. 

 

Dean kisses Cas passionately and then leaves the room in a hurry. 

 

Castiel 

 

Cas gets dressed (covering his hickeys as well as possible) and decides to go to school since Dean is. He gets a bagel for breakfast and heads to school. He surprisingly isn't late at all. When he pulls up he already sees the impala.

 

 

 

Cas smiles as he walks into the school. He realizes he's genuinely happy. He hasn't been happy in months. 

When he goes to 1st hour and sees Dean his heart swells. It's all Dean, what's making him happy, all Dean.

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about three months later, it's December 19th.

Castiel and Dean have been dating for almost 3 months now. They have sleepovers at Cas' place a lot and they couldn't be happier. Lucifer rarely harasses Cas and school is going well.

 

 

Cas hasn't seen his mom since September but she writes. So he's okay.  The school doesn't know they are together. And they want to keep it that way.

 

 

 

Dean

 

 

 

It's just after dinner and Dean is eyeing his dad on the couch. 

 

 

 

_I need to tell him. It's been almost 3 months. I need to tell him._

 

 

Dean goes up to his room and calls Cas.

 

 

 

No answer.

 

 

 

He texts.

 

 

 

**Hey, I'm going to tell my dad about us.**

 

 

**Are you there?**

 

 

**Cas?**

 

 

He tries to call again but Cas doesn't pick up.

 

 

 

**I don't know if I should do it Cas.**

 

 

**What if he freaks out?**

 

 

**I wish you were here.**

 

 

He calls one more time and curses under his breath when he gets no answer.

 

 

 

**I'm going to do it.**

 

 

**I have to.**

 

 

**I'll tell you how it ends.**

 

 

**Wish me luck.**

 

 

Dean paces in his room for half an hour, when he gets enough courage he goes downstairs and sits on the couch with his dad. 

 

 

 

"Hey dad."

 

 

 

"Yeah Dean?"

 

 

 

"I uh, I have-" Dean stops when he sees Sam at the bottom of the stairs eavesdropping. 

 

 

 

"Get the hell out of here Sam!" Sam laughs and goes back upstairs.

 

 

 

John has now turned off the tv and has focused his attention on Dean. 

 

 

 

"Dad, I have a boyfriend." Dean blurts out.

 

 

 

John just sits there. Then, after a while says, "A what?"

 

 

 

Dean swallows hard. "A boyfriend. We've been together for almost 3 months." Dean is terrified. 

 

 

 

John sighs and nods. He laughs and pats Dean's shoulder. "Congratulations."

 

 

 

"What? You're not angry? You're not going to throw me out? Or anything."

 

 

 

"It'll take a bit of adjusting to, yeah. But no Dean. I'm not angry. Why would I be?"

 

 

 

"I-I don't know dad." _Well after hearing Cas' horror of a coming out story, I didn't expect anything good._  


 

 

  
_"_ When do I meet him _?"_  


 

 

  
_"_ You wanna meet Cas?" Dean says excitedly.

 

 

 

"Of course Dean. Just like I wanted to meet your girlfriends. This whole gender thing doesn't change that I don't want my son with an idiot."

 

 

 

Dean smiles and hugs John tight. "I love you dad."

 

 

 

"I love you too Dean."

 

 

 

They leave the embrace and Dean grabs his jacket and keys. 

 

 

 

"Where are you going?" Asks John.

 

 

 

"Cas just got off of work, I can go get him."

 

 

 

"You sure he can come?"

 

"Yeah I'm sure."

 

 

 

"Okay, I'll make myself look presentable." John chuckles.

 

 

Castiel

 

 

He gets home from a long day of work on a Friday night to find his phone with 3 missed calls and 10 texts. All from Dean. 

 

 

 

Before he can read them someone knocks on his door.

 

 

 

He opens it to find Dean. He lets him in and then starts changing out of his work clothes.

 

 

 

"I told my dad." Dean says.

 

 

 

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh he didn't kick you out did he?" Cas freezes and stares at Dean. Worry in his eyes.

 

 

 

"No, no, it went really well. He wants to meet you."

 

 

 

"That's awesome Dean! Me? Why?"

 

 

 

"He said he wants to make sure you're not an idiot." Dean laughs.

 

 

 

Cas pulls off his shirt and Dean sits on the bed.

 

 

 

"Well, I better take a shower then. Do you mind?" 

 

 

 

"No not at all babe." Dean turns on the tv as Cas goes into the bathroom.

 

 

 

He takes a quick shower and is out in 8 minutes. He dries his hair as much as possible and gets dressed. He puts on a black button up shirt and grey pants.

 

 

 

"Cas!" Dean yells.

 

 

 

"Yeah?" Cas says as he comes out of the bathroom.

 

 

 

"I was going to say hurry up." Dean says as he stands up and holds Cas' hips gently.

 

 

 

"Well I'm done, we can go now." Cas smiles at Dean and wraps his arms around his shoulders. 

 

 

 

Dean kisses Cas and they end up making out for a while. 

 

 

 

"Your dad."

 

 

 

"Oh yeah, I got, distracted."

 

 

 

Cas grabs his coat and they exit the warm motel into the cold December night.

 

 

 

As Dean drives they hold hands and Cas leans his head on Dean's shoulder.

 

 

 

"I'm glad it went smoothly Dean." Dean feels bad. Cas lost everything. Dean didn't lose anything. It's not fair. Not fair that his boyfriend had to suffer like that.

 

 

 

He gently kisses Cas' head and then returns to the road. 

 

 

 

They get to Dean's house and they both have butterflies.

 

 

 

"Ready?"

 

 

 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

 

 

 

 They exit the impala and hold hands as they walk up to the door. When they go in, John is sitting at the dining room table with a beer.

 

 

 

"Dad, this is Castiel."

 

 

 

John stands up and holds out a hand to Cas.

 

 

 

"Pleased to finally meet you."

 

 

 

Cas shakes his and and smiles. "Nice to meet you too."

 

 

 

"Come, sit." John motions towards the table and they sit.

 

 

 

"Sam is at a friends house so he won't interrupt us."

 

 

 

Dean and Cas intertwine their legs under the table. 

 

 

 

"So Castiel, you're the kid that works for Bobby."

 

 

 

"Yeah, that's me. His best and only mechanic." 

 

"You're one of the Novak boys aren't you?"

 

"Yeah, 3 brothers." Cas smiles.

 

"I used to work with your dad, he used to talk about you all the time. How is he?"

 

Dean panics. "Cas you don't have to-"

 

"No Dean, it's okay. I'm alright." He smiles reassuringly at Dean and then turns to John. 

 

"My father disowned me, he isn't in my life anymore." Castiel says plainly.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Castiel." Realization rushes over John's face, _that's why Dean was so scared to tell me._  


  
_"_ I'm sorry to be so grave Mr.Winchester. I didn't want to lie to you sir."

 

John nods and smiles. "Thank you Cas."

 

Dean sits through the rest of the conversation smiling. 

 

As Dean gets ready to take Cas home John pulls Cas aside.

 

"It must be hard, being on your own. Dean has probably already said it, but you're welcome here whenever you'd like." Cas smiles and nods.

 

"Thank you sir."

 

"And Cas?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'd like you to to come to Christmas dinner."

 

Cas smiles ear to ear, thanks John and then they leave.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Christmas fluff to come!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy today, I just feel like it.

Dean

 

 

Dean wakes up and checks the time, 8:30, he groans and tries to fall back asleep. But then, as usual, the good ideas start flooding in. He starts thinking about Christmas presents for Cas. He has no idea what to do or get for him. Cas can't really get presents, he doesn't have anywhere to put them. Dean starts going through a list of things Cas loves.

 

 

 

_Burgers, hoodies, coffee, cuddling, Star Trek, showers, cars, and his family. Even after what they did to him, he never speaks badly of them._

 

 

Dean suddenly has an idea. Or really 2. He knows he can't sleep now. He gets out of bed and starts going through the mail. Cas' mom writes to Cas every week, but they never get to see eachother. Dean finds the most recent one and jots down the return address. He takes a shower, leaves a note for Sam and then leaves. 

 

 

 

He starts looking for the house. After driving for a while he finds it. It looks just like what Dean had imagined. He parks his car on the other side of the street and watches. Hoping Cas' mom leaves the house. 

 

His phone rings and he jumps, it's his dad. 

 

"Hello?"

"Dean, listen, I have to go out of town for a couple of days, I'll be back Christmas Eve."

"Alright."

"I left money for you guys in your room."

"Okay dad, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

 

 

 

After an hour or so of waiting he starts to give up, but then a woman, about 45, gets into a car and leaves. 

 

 

 

Dean hopes it's her as he carefully follows her. She stops at a Starbucks and goes in. _I'm having a lucky day today!_ He waits a few minutes before going in and ordering a small hot chocolate. As he waits he looks around. Trying to spot the woman. And sure enough, he sees her. In a booth by herself, on her laptop.

 

 

 

Once he gets his hot chocolate he casually strolls over to her. He slides in the booth across from her and she looks up immediately. 

 

 

 

"Excuse me sir, there are plenty of seats, can you get your own?"

 

 

 

Dean smiles. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

 

"I don't even know who you are honey."

 

"Mrs.Novak right?"

 

"Yes.. How did you know that?"

 

"I'm-I'm your son's boyfriend. Dean."

 

"You? How do I know you're not lying?"

 

"Cas got kicked out 7 months ago, he has a blue pinto that his dad got him for his 15th birthday, it was junk when he got it, but by the time he was 16 he fixed it up enough that he could drive it, you used to hum here comes the sun by the Beatles to him to get him to fall asleep, you send him letters every week, and $200 every month. Do I need to go on?"

 

"I guess not. Why do you want to talk to me Dean?" She asks politely.

 

"I know you haven't seem him in months, and he misses you so much, for Christmas I want to have him see you. You guys could meet somewhere, and finally see eachother again."

 

"The only day I'm not busy is today. Is that okay?"

 

"Well him and I are going Christmas tree shopping later, would that work? I was thinking we'd go to Hansons tree farm. You know where that is right?"

 

"Yeah, I do, what time, I can probably do after I go shopping, my husband won't suspect a thing and I can give you Cas' presents from everyone."

 

"From everyone? What do you mean?"

 

"His brothers of course. They all miss their little brother. They all got him something, we were going to drop it off at his motel room, but I don't know where it is and if I just give them to you it would be easier."

 

"Mrs.Novak?"

 

"Yes hun?"

 

"Can you, somehow, get them to write Cas a letter. It doesn't have to be much, just, anything. Cas thinks they all hate him. He thinks his whole family hates him."

 

"I can try but there's no guarantees. What time did you say?"

 

"How about 2, we can meet at the giant tree in the middle."

 

"Sounds like a plan."

 

"Thank you so much ma'am."

 

"You're welcome, thank you for taking care of him. It's nice to meet you, Castiel is very fond of you, he writes about you a lot."

 

"No problem, I'll see you later. Thanks again." Dean smiles at her.

 

 

 

He walks out of the coffee shop and back to his car. He has to go talk to Ellen for his other gift to Cas. So he heads to Bobby's. 

 

Before he starts driving he calls Sam.

 

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam say groggily, he obviously just woke up. 

"I need you to ask Cas how much he pays for his rent every month."

"Why?"

"Just do it Sam. Please?"

"Fine. What do I say? Hey Cas, how much do you pay for rent?"

"I don't know, make something up! I have to go. Bye."

 

 

 

Castiel

 

 

Cas wakes up at around 11. He rolls out of bed and takes a shower. He gets in and relaxes in the hot water. He takes his time as he washes his hair.

When he finishes in the shower he gets dressed. A t-shirt and then one of dean's plaid shirts that he left last time he came over. He puts on some jeans and a coat and leaves his room. He has to be at Deans house so by 1:30 to go Christmas tree shopping do he has a bit of time.

 

He goes to the mall so he can shop for Dean, Sam, Bobby and his mom. Maybe even John. He get into his car and goes.

 

He listens to the crappy Christmas music and sings along. When he gets to the mall he gets a coffee and starts to shop. He's not very good at this, but he tries. He gets Sam some books, Bobby some baseball caps, his mom a necklace and bracelet, but he doesn't know what to get Dean. He ends up getting him some shirts. Knowing that's a crappy present for someone he cares so much about, he keeps looking. He goes into the comic book shop and finds a collection of the original Star Trek tv show on DVD. He and Dean both love Star Trek so he gets it. He also gets him a vintage "The Searchers" poster. Dean loves John Wayne.

 

When he's done shopping he heads to Dean's house. He hides the presents in his trunk and then walks up to the house. He knocks and Sam answers the door. 

"Deans not here, he'll be home in a minute though." He lets Cas in then goes back to eating his bowl of cereal.

 

"How are things with Jess?" Asks Cas.

"Good, I'm planning on asking her out when we get back to school in January."

"That's cool, she seems nice." Over the time Cas has been with Dean he's gotten used to talking to Sam. Sam knows about where he lives and stuff and he's really easy to talk to.

 

"Hey, how much do you pay for rent? My friend Ash wants to live alone and I jokingly told him to live at a motel. Now he wants to know how much it costs." Sam chuckles.

 

"Roughly, 500 bucks a month. Usually more though. So if he doesn't have a job it might be a little hard." Cas answers honestly.

 

"Cool thanks." Sam finishes his cereal and cleans the bowl. Just as Sam is heading upstairs Dean comes home.

 

"Hey babe, I gotta talk to Sam for a minute then we can leave." He gently kisses Cas and then goes up after Sam.

 

Dean

 

"Dude did you ask?"

"Yeah, he says 500."

"Great! Okay, thanks Sam. I'll see you later. Can you clean the living room so Cas and I can decorate?"

"You guys are so gay."

"Shut up, and don't say that. Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean ruffles Sam's hair and then goes back downstairs.

 

"Ready to go Cas?"

"Yeah."

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Dean says as he smiles and stops in front of Cas.

"And if I am?" Cas says in a flirty tone.

"It makes you look hot." 

 

Dean cups Cas' cheek and pulls him into a loving kiss. Cas holds deans hips as he melts into the kiss. They don't hear Sam come down the stairs until Sam makes a gagging noise. Dean finishes the kiss and glares at Sam.

 

"Sorry Sam." Cas says as he blushes. They leave the house and make their way to the tree farm in the impala.

 

"Hey Cas, you know you don't have to get me anything right?"

"Dean, you're my boyfriend, I'm getting you something."

"I'm just saying, I know you're don't have-" Cas shuts him up by kissing him.

"I already got you stuff, stop it." Dean smiles and drops it.

 

"Hey babe, after this want to go to lunch?" Asks Dean.

"Sure, then we're decorating your house right?"

"Yeah."

 

They arrive and hold hands as they walk around looking at trees. Dean checks the time and sees it's almost 2. He starts heading them towards the giant tree where Cas' mom will be.

 

When they get to the tree Dean sees Cas' mom right away. When Cas sees her he turns to Dean.

 

"That's my mom. I don't know if my da is here if-"

"Merry Christmas Cas." Dean smiles and Cas realizes Dean organized this. He kisses Dean on the cheek and runs over to his mom. 

 

Castiel 

 

"Mom!" Cas exclaims as he hugs her tightly.

"Hi hun." Cas buries his face in her coat and smiles.

"I missed you. I got your letters. But it's not the same."

"I know Castiel. How how you been?"

"I went Christmas shopping earlier and now Dean and I are looking for a tree so we can decorate his house."

"That's lovely, I met him earlier, he's rather charming."

"Yeah, he's great." Cas smiles and waves at Dean who is standing where Cas left him. Keeping his distance so Cas and his mom can talk.

 

"What have you been doing?" Cas asks, he can't stop smiling.

"I've been doing the usual. Looking after your brothers. Micheal got accepted to Yale, and Zachariah to Harvard, Balthazar decided to study abroad. It's all a bit hectic. Your father got promoted. They all miss you Cas. I know your dad, he-"

"Mom, please don't make excuses for him. If he really missed me he'd get in touch." Mrs.Novak nods understandingly.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Dean's dad invited me over. I'm staying the night Christmas Eve and I'm going to be with them."

"That's nice of him. I'll have to meet him one day. Dean can join us if he'd like."

Cas waves Dean over and then turns back to his mom. Once Dean comes over Cas holds his hand proudly. 

"So you're Dean, I didn't get to properly meet you earlier. I'm Diane."

"I'm Dean, Winchester." He says nervously. 

"It's a pleasure."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go pick out a tree, meet me back at the car when you're done Cas." Dean kisses Cas' cheek, says goodbye to Cas' mom and then goes off into the rows of trees.

"He calls you Cas, that's odd."

"Well he started call me that over the summer. Then it kind of stuck."

 

They continue to talk as Dean gets a tree.

 

Dean

He looks through the trees until he finds the perfect one. After getting management to chop it down and after he payed for it, he straps it down to his car. He gets the car started and sits waiting for Cas. After about 15 minutes him and his mom emerge from the front gate of the farm and head to her car. She grabs a large trash bag and hands it to Cas. Kisses him on the cheek and then gets in her car.

 

Cas brings the bag to Dean's car and puts it in the back seat.

 

"She said to give that to you. I have no idea why." Cas says with a smile. 

"Thank you Dean. Thank you so much." Cas wraps his arms around Dean and hugs him tightly. Dean hugs back and smiles. _I'm glad that worked out._  


  
_"_ Youre the best babe." Cas says affectionately.

Dean kisses him and smiles.

"I'm glad you think so Cas."

 

They drive to a diner near Dean's house and go in holding hands but quickly stop when they see people from their school. Dean hates when this happened. He just wants to be like any other couple and not have to hide. But right now they don't want to risk it.

They get a table as order what they want. Cas, like usual, gets a burger and Dean gets a sloppy joe. 

 

"Hey Dean, what should I get your father for Christmas?"

"My dad? You don't have to get him anything baby."

"I want to Dean. What should I get him?"

"I don't know. He likes chocolate, nothing fancy."

"Okay Dean. Thanks." 

 

The rest of lunch is strange. Cas acts weird. But Dean brushes it off. When they're finished eating Dean pays and Cas tips. They get into the car and start to drive back to Dean's house. 

 

"You don't have to help decorate Cas. If that's what's wrong." Cas is silent. Staring out the window until they get to the house. Then Cas turns to Dean. He looks terrified.

"Dean."

"Yeah Cas? Are you okay?"

"I know we've only been together for a few months, and I know this is a bit soon. But, I love you Dean. So much. You mean the world to me, and I love you." Cas still looks scared, scared of rejection.

"I love you too Castiel. I've never felt so close to anyone in my life. And I never fell so hard for anyone before, then I met you." Cas leans in and they kiss lovingly and slowly. Cas moves close to Dean and holds him like he's so fragile and perfect. When they stop kissing Cas laughs and presses his forehead to Dean's.

 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"God we're such girls."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut in this chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Side note, all the times and stuff aren't underlined for a particular reason. My notes just does that and I can't change it. I apologize.

Dean

They stay in the car making out for a while until it starts snowing.

 

"We should probably get inside. The tree will get all wet if we stay out."

"Yeah." Cas agrees. They get out of the car and unstrap the tree from the top of the car. They carry it into the house and quickly realize they don't have anywhere to put it.

"Sammy! Go get the Christmas tree stand from the garage!"

Sam runs down from upstairs and out the back door to get the stand. When he comes back he has it and he sets it up where the tree usually goes. 

 

"Come help Sasquatch, this things heavy." All three of them get the tree standing and when they're done they back up and admire their work. Dean and Cas clean up the living room and them put up the minimal decorations. Cas puts ornaments on the tree and Dean puts out the snow globes like his mother did.

 

"Dean you're sleeping over tonight right?"

"I don't know if I can babe. I have stuff to do tomorrow and-" Dean stops when he sees Cas' expression. He's giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes.

"Dean, it's been over a week since..." Cas' voice trails off, Dean knows what he's trying to say. Dean's dad has been home the past week so that meant no sleepovers. And no sleepovers means no sex. 

"I know Cas, but I have things I have to get done tomorrow."

"You don't have to stay the day tomorrow, just stay the night. Please Dean?"

"Alright, fine, but I'm leavingat 9 tomorrow. I have a meeting to attend."

"Deal, what kind of meeting?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll find out on Christmas babe."

"Ugh fine. I gotta go, I have to wrap presents." Cas kisses Dean quickly before throwing on his jacket and heading out. 

"See you tonightDean!"

"See ya!"

 

Right after Cas leaves Dean gets a text.

 

**I'll order pizza and get us a movie. Come at 7. I love you. -C**

Dean smiles at the text and then responds.

 

**See you then. I love you too.**

Dean looks at the time to see it's already 5. He goes upstairs to get Sam.

 

"Hey, I'm sleeping over at Cas' house tonight, let's go Christmas shopping before I leave."

"Okay, what should I get for dad?"

"I've got no idea dude."

Sam grabs his wallet, puts on his coat and they head out the door.

 

"How did you ask Cas out?" Sam asks shyly.

"Why do you ask?" Dean says as he pulls out of the driveway.

"I'm planning on asking out Jess, and you guys seem to be doing good. So how did you do it?"

"Well I was yelling and it sort of slipped out."

"What?"

"He told me about his family, how they disowned him. It made me mad so I was telling him how people can't treat him like that. Then I accidentally said that they can't treat my boyfriend like that."

"Woah dude, smooth."

"Shut up, you asked."

"Do you have any other advice? Like from when you were dating girls?"

"Don't be an ass, do it politely, they love a romantic."

Sam smiles.

"Thanks."

"And don't make her uncomfortable."

"I'll try my best."

They drive for a bit longer until they get to the mall, it's packed.

 

"Oh god. I forgot it's Saturday night."

"Yeah, I was going to say something, but oh well. We're here."

They get out of the car and head into the mall.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Um, I don't know. Barnes and Noble first I guess."

"Alright." They walk into the bookstore and Dean follows Sam. His gift to Cas isn't a for sure yet so he can't buy anything yet. Other then stuff for people that aren't Cas. 

 

Castiel

 

After Castiel leaves Dean's house he goes out and buys lube. He's sure Dean has some, but this is a step for him. He and Dean have never done penetration. And they haven't talked about it either. It's not that Cas doesn't want to, he's just, scared I guess. 

 

With the lube he buys wrapping paper, a movie, and chocolate for Mr.Wincester. So the cashier looks at him like he's insane and then asks if he wants condoms. He ends up buying some just in case. Even though he doubts this stuff is even necessary anytime soon. He buys it anyway.

 

He goes back to his room and begins to wrap all the presents. He tags them all and then cleans up his room. _I have to do laundry soon._ At around 6:30 he orders pizza so it will get there right after Dean does. He changes into pajamas and then waits for Dean. He plugs his phone in to charge and then gets a text from Dean. 

 

**Running late, Sam takes a long time in the store. I'll be there in 10.**

Cas replies and then lays on the bed.

 

Dean

"Sam hurry up and get out of the damn car." Dean says as Sam unbuckles.

"Alright alright, jeez, someones desperate."

"I'm not, desperate. Shut up."

Sam finally exits the car and Dean gives him $10 for food and drives away, leaving him at home.

 

Castiel 

The pizza gets there and Dean is still not there. He grabs a slice and starts to eat, knowing Dean and him won't be doing much eating. It's been over a week and they're teenage boys. 

 

He finishes his second slice and then he hears Dean at the door. He immediately answers it and let's him in.

"Sorry I'm late baby. It's Sam's fault." He takes off his jacket and grabs a piece of pizza. Cas starts on his third and looks at Dean.

 

"What?" Dean says with a laugh.

"Nothing. You're just gorgeously handsome." Cas says with a chuckle.

"Cas, why did you say yes when I asked you out so terribly?"

"Because, you were the only person so seemed to care about me in any way. I felt right with you. And I had a crush on you so, that's why." Cas finishes his last slice and sits on the bed.

 

"Oh, I'm glad you didn't say it was because you felt bad."

They laugh and when Dean finishes his second slice Cas decides that this is an alright time to ask.

"Dean, do you want to have sex? Like penetration?"

"I mean yeah Cas, of course, why?"

"Why haven't you mentioned it?"

"I don't want to rush you Cas. When you're ready, tell me and we'll go from there I guess."

"Oh, okay." Cas is immediately uncomfortable and Dean can see that. 

"Listen baby, I want it yeah, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable, or not ready. You'll know when you're ready babe. And I'm not complaining about what we do now either. It's great, it's all great." Dean gives a reassuring smile and takes another bite of pizza.

 

"Thanks Dean. I love you."

"Love you too." Dean says with a full mouth.

 

When Dean is done eating he comes over to the bed and smirks.

"What movie did you get?"

"Like you even care." Cas says with a chuckle before he grabs Dean's collar and pulls him into a rough kiss. 

Dean joins Cas on the bed and slowly gets on top of him. 

 

He pulls off Cas' shirts and begins to kiss his collarbone. 

"I've missed this babe." Dean says before he bites softly.

Cas moans softly as he begins to pull off Dean's shirt. Once it's off he flips them and works on Dean's pants. Once those are off too he lays on top of him and bites Dean's neck possesively. He leaves a hickey and then works his way down his body.

 

"Oh Cas..." Dean breathes out.

Cas gently caresses up and down Dean's growing bulge. He still has underwear on but Cas is still getting him achingly hard.

 

Cas licks Dean's nipple and then gently bites. He's about to move to the other one but then he hears a phone going off. Dean swears and then gets up to retrieve it. "It's Sam." He says as he sits on the edge of the bed.

 

Dean sees this as an inconvenience, Cas sees it as an opportunity.

 

Dean 

 

Dean sits on the edge of the bed and answers the phone. He hears Cas moving behind him but thinks nothing of it. Until Cas is kneeling in from of him in between his legs, licking Deans erection through his thin boxers.

 

"Hello?" Dean says, trying desperately not to sound like he's getting head. Be whimpers a little and then coughs to try to play it off.

"Hey Dean. So I was wondering..."

Dean doesn't hear the rest because Cas is working magic with his mouth, it feels like he's everywhere, and his underwear are still on.

Dean bites his fist to keep from moaning.

"Ahh, what did you say Sammy?"

"Is something wrong? I asked..."

Dean now knows Cas is messing with him. He tries his best not to give in as he clenches his jaw.

"Sorry Sam, reaaaaally bad reception here." Cas has gone all out. He's pulled down Dean's boxers enough to where his erection is out. His breath hitches as he watches Cas deep throat him. It's almost too much and he lets out a moan.

"Dean? You aren't, oh my god, you guys are disgusting. Can my friend sleep over?"

Cas licks up Dean's cock and sucks the tip, now caressing deans thighs.

"Yes! Yes! Okay yeah! Bye!" Dean hangs up and let's out a loud moan. "Oh fuck I'm close." 

 

Just as Dean says that, Cas pulls off and smirks."You're evil." Dean says with a smile, Cas pulls off his underwear and then srios off his own bottoms. He gets back on the bed with Dean and straddles his hips.

"No you're evil, I wanted you to come while on the phone with your brother. I wanted to see your face as you tried to hide it." Cas says deviously into Dean's ear.

"Sorry to disappoint babe."

Cas moves his hips and rubs their dicks together. They both moan and Dean grabs Cas' hips and cants his upwards as Cas moves forward. Cas whimpers and places his hands on Dean stomach for stabilization. 

 

They continue this rhythm for a while and then Dean starts quickening the pace. Cas follows, knowing they're both close. "Oh fuck, Dean." Can whimpers and clutches Dean. Dean comes first, it gets on both of their stomachs and he starts to move faster.

"Come on baby, I want to see you come." Cas moves his hips a little differently and he's done. He comes with a loud moan and collapses on Dean. Exhausted.

 

"That was great." Cas breathes heavily and idly caresses Dean's shoulder and kisses his neck. "Yeah, it was. But now we're a bit messy."

 "Shower?" Asks Cas with a smile.

"Yep." They both get up and go into the bathroom. Once in, Dean pushes Cas against the wall hard and kisses him rough. They're tongues move together, exploring eachothers mouths. Cas whimpers and Dean bites his neck hard.

"Oh fuck, Dean, oh my god."

He moans and scratches up Dean's back that will definitely leave marks tomorrow. They evenentually get into the shower and by this time they're both hard again. Dean gently caresses Cas' hard on and whispers into his ear.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, the way you moan for me. They way you whimper when I bite you, the way you whine when I mark you as mine."

Dean moves to Cas' chest and kisses him, occasionally biting or sucking. Cas moans and whimpers as Dean does this and then starts to stroke Dean. Slowly at first, but then he picks up pace.

Dean strokes Cas' length too, gliding his thumb over the tip and cupping his balls with his other hand.

Cas moans and throws his head back. Dean starts to go faster and Cas does too. Soon enough they come at the same time. Moaning eachothers name. Dean rests his face in the crook of Cas' neck as he comes down from his orgasm. They both giggle and Cas pats Dean's back as they trade places. Cas starts to clean himself but Dean objects.

 

He grabs the soap and kisses his boyfriend as he lathers him down. When he's done they switch places and Cas does the same for him. 

When they're done they step out of the shower and dry off.

"I forgot how good sleepovers are." Dean says before he playfully smacks Cas' butt. Cas jumps but then laughs.

They get back in bed and start to cuddle. 

"You would've liked my old room, it was soundproof because my parents didn't like hearing my music."

Dean chuckles and kisses Cas' head. "G'night Cas."

"Goodnight Dean." 

Cas draped his arm across deans chest and gently drifts to sleep. As for Dean, he stays up, worrying about tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love this chapter!

Dean

 

When he wakes up he finds Cas cuddled perfectly up to him. He looks adorable and Dean can't stop smiling as he looks down at his boyfriend. Cas stirs and slowly wakes up. He looks up at Dean and smiles. "Good morning babe." He says lovingly. 

 

"Good morning." Dean says as he gently caresses Cas' arm.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Perfectly." Cas nuzzles up to Dean and closes his eyes. When Dean checks the time he freaks out. "Oh shit. I overslept." He gets up and throws on his clothes.

"Ugh, you **have** to go?"

"Yes Cas, I have to. You know I'd stay of I could."

"Yeah I know. We can hang out later yeah?"

"Maybe, if I'm not busy. Don't you have to do the extra credit for PE since you're failing."

"Yeah, you're right. And the homework from English."

"How are you failing PE Cas?" Dean says with a laugh as he pulls his coat on. 

"I choose not to participate, I "forget my gym clothes" you know I'm not good with the whole physical activity thing."

Dean walks over and kisses Cas goodbye.

"I'll come over later if I can. Hey, are those boxes still in your trunk? The ones with the things from your room?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"I could put them in my room until you want them back." 

"Yeah okay, you know where my keys are." 

"Yep. I'll be right back."

 

Dean goes down and moves all the boxes to his car. _This plan is working well._  


Castiel 

 

He gets out of bed and puts on boxers. It's freezing and he quickly regrets getting out of bed. He separates John, Dean, and Sam's presents from the rest and puts them in a bag so Dean can put them under the tree.

 

Once Dean comes back up to the room Cas hands him the bag of wrapped gifts. "These are the ones I got for you and Sam and your dad. Can you put them under your tree for me?"

"Sure babe." 

They hug and kiss and then Dean leaves. 

 

Cas goes back to bed and misses Dean's presence. He ends up falling asleep again.

 

\--

 

Days go by and after lots more Christmas shopping and preparing its Christmas Eve. John isn't home yet but Dean is holding out hope his flight doesn't get cancelled. 

 

\--

 

Dean

His dad hasn't called or texted since last night. He should be home by now. But he's not. Dean panics as dinner approaches. Bobby, Ellen and Jo are coming over for Christmas Eve dinner so Dean has been fretting over dinner all day. It's only 1 o'clock. He calls Cas and is happy when he picks up.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas, hey, can you come over now? I really need help with dinner."

"Of course, I'll be over in a bit."

 

He hangs up and makes sure he has everything set up upstairs for Cas to sleep over. His dad doesn't want them sleeping in the same bed, so Dean is going to sleep on the floor on a blow up mattress. He changed his sheets and washed everything. Cas has never slept over so he wants to make a good impression. 

Within 20 minutes Cas arrives, they go up to Dean's room and Cas laughs at the set up.

"I guess we aren't sleeping together tonight then."

"Nope, dad doesn't want anything, going on."

Cas chuckles and puts down his stuff.

"So you need help with dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm worried I'll do it wrong."

"Dean, it's just Bobby, Ellen and Jo. If anything goes wrong they're fine with ordering Chinese."

Dean laughs and kisses Cas lovingly.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry."

"When do we get started?"

"Not for a bit. I have the beef marinating and we can't mess with it until 5, that's when we start."

"Why did you want me to come over early?"

"I-I want to give you your present early if that's alright."

"Of course, where is it?"

"Get your coat back on."

Cas does as he says and puts on his coat. Dean takes his hand and leads him to the impala, they get in and after driving about 10 minutes they arrive at an apartment building.

 

"Why are we here?" Asks Cas as he looks around. Dean reaches around to the back seat and grabs a large envelope. He hands it to Cas and smiles worriedly. Cas opens it to find a contract, a lease.

"W-what?"

"I know you hate living in that motel room. You can't decorate it or make it yours. So I went and talked to Bobby and Ellen. Their friend Rufus is the landlord of this place. He's willing to give you an apartment, the rent will be $400 each month and the lease will last until July. You can decorate it, and have your own place to call home. And it has a kitchen and a bathroom and it comes partially furnished so there's a couch an a bed and a dresser and there's a living room. I understand if you don't want it, but I figured it was time for you to get out of that grubby room. And since you work for Bobby, Rufus trusts you."

Cas puts his hand over his mouth. He is truly shocked. He even starts to cry.

"Dean..." He grabs Dean and pulls him close. Hugging him tightly, nuzzling his face in dean's neck.

"Thank you. Oh my god thak you Dean. I love you so much. Oh my god."

He cries into Dean's neck and smiles. Dean hugs him back and is ecstatic that Cas likes it. 

"I love you too Cas."

"When do I move in?"

"If you sign today, then the 26th. Then we can get you moved in."

"Okay! Can we do it now?"

"Y-yeah come on."

Cas wipes his face and they head into the building. They knock on managements door and Rufus answers.

"Dean!" They shake hands and he invites them in.

"This must be Castiel." Cas and Rufus shake hands hands too and then he throws Cas a pen.

"I'm assuming you want to sign." Cas nods and reads through the contract. He bends over a table reading, sticking his butt out slightly and it drives Dean mad. He wants Cas so bad, it's getting to a point where he's thinking it in public. He's not going to rush him. But he's still wanting it. Dean realizes he's staring and quickly looks away. 

 

"If you want cable you'll have to take care of that. But water and electricity is included in the $400."

"It says here I have to have a parent or guardian sign."

"Since you're working for Bobby that's not necessary."

"Okay cool." Cas smiles and then signs the contract.

Rufus goes into a side room and comes out with keys.

"The place is yours." He hands them to Cas and smiles.

"You can move in on the 26th. I'll see you around."

"See you." Cas says as him and Dean leave.

"Do you want to go see it?"

"More then anything." Cas leads the way up to the 3rd floor, apartment 9.  He unlocks it and they go in. It's perfect, when you walk in the kitchen is on the right, it's small but has an oven, refrigerator, microwave and sink. Past the kitchen is the livingroom. It's carpeted and has a large couch. Left is a hallway with the bathroom, then the bedroom. It's not the biggest and it's still practically naked, but it's wonderful to Cas. He even has a balcony.

"Dean. This is more then I could ever ask for. I love it. I love you." He kisses Dean passionately, adding tongue and pressing his hips against Dean's.

 

"I love you too." It takes a lot of self control to just kiss Cas normally. He wants him, but knows they can't be gone for long. 

"We better get home. My dad just texted me. He's on his way."  

 

They leave the  building and head back to Dean's house. Cas can't stop smiling. He loves Dean so much. He can't believe he has him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up soon! I'm hoping to finish this before the end of the week so stay posted!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve! Yay!

They get back to Dean's house and wait for John. Castiel is a little uncomfortable  but hides it. He is very happy to be with the Winchesters, but at the same time he is extremely sad. He should be with his family. But now, they are practically his family.

 

 

Him and Dean sit on the couch, Dean's arm is around Cas and Cas' hand is on Dean's leg. They're watching some old movie and Sam is with them (after Dean apologized for the other night). Cas occasionally leans and says something in Dean's ear. It makes Dean laugh or push Cas playfully. 

 

 

 

"What are you guys doing?"

 

"Trust me, you do not want to know what he's saying." He laughs.

 

"You guys are weird." Cas whispers to Dean again and Dean laughs and then whispers back to Cas. Making him laugh too.

 

"Now it's getting annoying." Sam says as he puts his feet on the coffee table.

 

"Sorry man."

 

"I apologize Sam."

 

Cas whispers one last thing to Dean and then he abruptly takes Cas' hand and leads them upstairs. Sam doesn't want to know what they were saying. Not at all.

 

 

 

Dean

 

 

 

When they get up to Dean's room Cas takes charge. He kisses Dean's neck and traps him against the wall. 

 

"Cas, we can't." Dean says quietly.

 

"Then why are we upstairs. And why are you hard?" Cas says as he caresses Dean's groin.

 

"Cas, my dad will be hooooooome s-soon." Dean almost moans as Cas undoes his pants and starts to caress his growing erection.

 

"This is unfair Cas. You can't just talk dirty to me and get what you want." Dean says with a smirk.

 

"Then stop me." Castiel says deviously as he continues to caress agonizingly slowly.

 

"Caaaasss..." Dean breathes out quietly.

 

"That's what I thought." 

 

 

 

Cas was usually the more submissive one, but Dean finds it incredibly hot whenever he takes charge and teases him. Cas growls as he forces Dean to his bed.

 

"Cas, my dad."

 

"Stop talking about your dad. And enjoy it."

 

Dean shuts up and tangles his fingers in Cas' hair as they kiss. It's urgent and hard. Cas bites Dean's bottom lip and grinds against him. 

 

"Baby, we can't take too long, Sam will notice."

 

"Fuck what he notices. I want you." 

 

Dean smiles at Cas' pure lust. It's not often that he is like his so Dean relishes it.

 

"Then have me babe." Dean says as he gently bites Castiel's earlobe.

 

Cas hums with pleasure.

 

"I will." Before long they're both just in their boxers and they're both stroking eachother.

 

 

 

"Fuck Cas, please, more." 

 

Castiel obliges and strokes faster. Dean follows and then they're both moaning, cursing quietly and kissing eachother hard and sloppily. Dean can feel his orgasm so he looks up at Cas. He knows Cas will know what he means, and sure enough, he does. As they come to the end, they have to remind themselves Sam is downstairs.

 

 

 

Cas comes first, hips thrusting into Dean's hand as he does. Keeping as quiet as possible and keeping up a good rhythm for Dean. Soon enough Dean comes too. Clutching Cas' shoulder with his free hand, moaning Cas' name.

 

 

 

"Oh god Cas. We need to get cleaned up before we get caught."

 

Cas decides to make Dean as hot and bothered as possible when he slowly licks each of his fingers clean.

 

"C-Cas. Was that necessary?"

 

"Of course. You said we had to clean up."

 

Dean pulls Cas to him and kisses him. It's messy and uncoordinated. Their tongues moving together at any chance they get. After a bit of this Dean starts getting hard again. But he knows his dad could be home any second. He slows their kiss until it's completely stopped.

 

 

 

"Cas, we gotta stop. My dad could be home soon."

 

"Yeah I guess, Winchester. You're just irresistible." He kisses Dean again and Dean can't help but give in. 

 

"Babe, I'm serious." He tries to give him a serious look but fails miserably and Castiel ends up laughing.

 

"Don't laugh!" He playfully kisses him and they giggle in eachothers arms. The freeze when they hear a knock on the door.

 

"Dean? Can I come in?" It's John.

 

"Wait a minute!"

 

They quickly throw on their shirts and boxers and Dean answers the door.

 

"Hey dad. Cas is here."

 

"I can tell." He looks at their hair (Cas' hair isn't much different) and the fact that they're just in boxers, and looking especially guilty.

 

"Hello Castiel."

 

"Hi Mr.Winchester." Cas says embarrassed.

 

"I need to speak to Dean. Can you-" 

 

"Yeah! Of course, I'll go downstairs." He quickly grabs his pants and heads down. Running his fingers through his hair hoping Dean doesn't get in trouble.

 

 

 

"Dean, I know you two are together, and all that. But even if he were a girl I wouldn't want to think of you, in that way. And I wouldn't really want you doing those things."

 

"Sorry, won't happen again."

 

"It better not. You're using, um, protection, right?" 

 

Dean can't believe he's getting this talk.

 

"We aren't really doing that yet, anyway, we're both clean."

 

"Dean, it would give me a piece of mind of you just said yes."

 

"Yes, I will use protection."

 

"I'm not naive Dean. I know how teenagers are."

 

"Yeah dad. I know." They both stand awkwardly and then John speaks up. 

 

"Need help with dinner?"

 

"Yeah! Actually. Just let me get cleaned up."

 

"Alright, I'll spend Cas back up."

 

"Thanks."

 

Cas gets upstairs and looks at Dean awkwardly.

 

"You're not in trouble now are you?"

 

"No, we have to be careful though dude."

 

"God I've never felt so awkward in my life."

 

"Tell me about it."

 

Cas kisses Dean lovingly and then smiles as he looks at him. 

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you more Castiel." Dean says with a smile and a small kiss.

 

 

 

"Oh Castiel, I love you so much!" Sam jeers as he goes into his room.

 

"Shut up Sam! At least I made a move on Cas. You haven't done shit with Jess."

 

Cas giggles and Sam shuts up.

 

"Boys! Language!" They hear John yell.

 

"Sorry!" They say in unison.

 

"Bitch." Dean says as a whisper.

 

"Jerk."

 

 

 

They close Dean's door and Cas embraces Dean.

 

"Don't think for a second that you love me more. Because I know I love you more." Cas says playfully as he kisses Dean's neck softly.

 

"I don't believe you." Dean says as he caresses Cas' back slowly.

 

"We better get dressed." 

 

"Yeah you're right."

 

They strip out of their old clothes and put on the clothes they're wearing for dinner.

 

Dean puts on a nice button up shirt and a blue tie. He looks into his mirror and scowls at how dressy he looks. Cas comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his stomach.

 

 

 

"You look stunningly handsome Dean."

 

Dean chuckles.

 

"Thanks Cas."

 

When Dean turns around to see what Cas is wearing he almost says "aw" outloud. Castiel is wearing a grey long sleeve collared shirt and a blue argyle sweater vest. 

 

"Oh my god Cas, you look fantastic." Dean smiles at Cas and kisses his nose. They each quickly fix their hair and then go downstairs.

 

Sam and John are also dressed up. John in a shirt and tie and Sam in a sweater.

 

"Dude, you guys are matching." Sam says with a chuckle.

 

"So what? Isn't that what couples do?" Dean says lightheartedly. Dean and Cas go into the kitchen and call John in. 

 

"Alright, Cas, can you start the noodles? Just pour the whole bag in a boiling pot of water with a pinch of salt." Cas nods and starts boiling a pot of water.

 

"Dad, chop up some 2 potatoes into cubes, 1 carrot, 1 onion, and a clove of garlic." John nods and starts on what he has to do.

 

"Sammy!" 

 

"It's Sam!" He says as he walks into kitchen.

 

"Set the table."

 

"Okay."

 

They all do their jobs and by the time they're all done Dean has finished his. They made beef with sauce over noodles. It's almost 6:30, when the Singers are coming over. Sam and John have left the kitchen and Dean is finishing up.

 

They're about to leave the kitchen too, but Cas stops Dean. He fixes his tie and hair quickly. They smile at eachother and then kiss. As they're leaving they notice John in the doorway. 

 

"You guys are really serious aren't you." He says kindly.

 

"Yeah Mr.Winchester. Without your son I'd be at a crappy motel, probably alone, I'd hate my life and I'd probably drop out of school. I don't mean to be so sappy, but Dean honestly saved me from all that sir."

 

Dean doesn't like "chick flick" moments but this feels different to him. Cas, the way he talks, he bears his heart, puts himself out there. It's all real and so raw. He doesn't think it's stupid or anything like that. Not with Cas. 

 

John just nods at Cas understandingly and puts his hand on his should. 

 

"I'm glad you're here Castiel."

 

"Thank you sir."

 

 

 

Once Jo, Bobby, and Ellen arrive the night goes pretty fast. They have sparkling apple cider and talk and laugh all night. Everyone loves the food. Castiel talks and laughs right along with them. Always staying at Dean's side but still holding his own.  Bobby and John do the dishes as Ellen, Jo, Sam, Cas, and Dean watch Christmas movies. Cas is leaning his head on Dean and Sam is on the couch with them. Jo and Ellen are in chairs.

 

 

 

"When did you two get together?" Asks Ellen.

 

"3 months." Cas replies.

 

"Never thought you were the type Dean." Jo says.

 

"Well, as you can see." He replies with a chuckle.

 

 

 

They all stay for a while and at the end of the night they leave. They take their gifts and thank the Winchesters. They continue watching movies until late into the night. Cas ends up falling asleep on Dean's shoulder halfway through Star Trek: Wrath of Khan, Dean doesn't wake him up and ends up falling asleep too.

 

"Dad? Are they both asleep?" Sam asks.

"I think so, I've never seen Dean act like this. So relaxed and I don't know, happy?"

"Yeah it's weird."

"What have you been doing lately Sam?"

"Nothing much, just school, I have a few friends. I'm doing good."

"That's good. Any sports?"

"No dad, that's Dean."

"I know I know, any other extra curricular activities?"

"Mathletes, and I'm volunteering at the animal shelter."

"Oh, how's that going?"

"Good."

Once the movie is over John wakes up Dean.

"Hey, time to go upstairs."

Dean groggily wakes Cas up and says goodnight to John and Sam.

 

Castiel

 

"Carry me?" He asks Dean. He's beyond tired.

"If I can, my arms feel like noodles."

Cas tiredly laughs and holds his arms up. Dean easily lifts him and carries him up to his room. They each take off their clothes until they're in boxers and their under shirts. Cas goes in Dean's bed and Dean goes on the inflatable mattress.

 

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dean."

 

After about 15 minutes Cas realizes he can't sleep. He quietly gets out of Dean's bed and joins Dean on the mattress. Dean immediately turns around and spoons Cas.

"I was hoping you'd do that." He says half asleep.

"Good." Cas falls asleep almost immediatly once he's with Dean. He dreams of his dad. Of his family traditions. Of when he was a kid and his dad would dress up as Santa. When his dad would take them sledding. When he would make them all hot chocolate and they'd watch Saturday morning cartoons. When his dad was still his dad.

Castiel wakes up from this dream abruptly but calms down when he feels Dean holding him. His warmth enveloping him. He slowly gets back to dreaming. But it's Dean now, how happy he is with him. How when Dean looks at him he feels worth. It's nice.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel

 

 

"Dean, Castiel, Sam! Time to get up!" John yells upstairs.

 

 

 

Cas moves his legs and stretches. Dean is holding him tightly and obviously protectively.

 

"Dean, time to get up." Cas says as he caresses the arm around him. He hears Dean mumble something and then pull Cas closer to his body.

 

"Babe, we have to get up."

 

"5 minutes Cas? Please?" He gently nuzzles Cas' neck and puts his face in his hair.

 

 

 

Cas hears Sam run downstairs and he figures it's time to get up.

 

"Dean, time to get up now."

 

"Dean! Castiel!" John yells.

 

"Coming!" Cas yells back.

 

Dean finally lets go of him and rubs his eyes as he sits up. 

 

"Merry Christmas handsome." Cas says as he gently kisses Dean.

 

"Merry Christmas Cas."

 

They smile and put on their pajamas and head downstairs. 

 

 

 

Sam is already scarfing down his food, when they get there.

 

"Hurry up and eat! I want to get started!" Sam says excitedly.

 

"Merry Christmas to you too Sam." Dean says sarcastically as they sit.

 

"Thanks for making breakfast dad. It's good."

 

"Yes, thank you Mr.Winchester." Cas says politely.

 

"You're welcome boys. Castiel, did you sleep well?"

 

"Yeah, very well." He smiles at Dean and gets back to eating. Sam impatiently taps his foot.

 

"You guys are taking so long."

 

"Calm down Sammy, we got all day."

 

 

 

They all finish and then go into the living room. Sam gets a present for everyone and they all start opening their gifts.

 

The first one Castiel gets is from Sam, it's a DVD of a movie called "M", it's German.

 

"It's a really cool movie about a serial kidnapper in the 1950's." Sam says.

 

"I'll make sure to watch it. Thanks."

 

 

 

The next present Cas opens is unexpected, it's from Balthazar, and he doesn't know it got here. He opens it to find a leather woven bracelet. He immediatly puts it on and reads his card.

 

 

 

" _Hey little brother, long time no see. Dad's crazy and it's driving me insane. Going ballistic and never wanting us to talk about you. It's like you never existed. But mom is cool. She and all of us miss you. I'm sure dad does too, he just needs to get is head out of his ass. Anyway. I hope you like the bracelet. I made it in class one day when I was bored. I miss you Cassy. We have to meet up sometime. How's your life going? I see you hanging out with that Winchester a lot, are you guys together? He's hot. Nice pick. Have a good Christmas. Text me, you have my number._  


 

_-Balthazar"_

 

 

Cas smiles at the card and tucks it carefully back in its envelope and continues to open gifts.

 

 

 

Dean

 

 

 

Sam opens the gift Dean got him first. It's a pocket knife. Sam likes it and their dad scowls at Dean.

 

"So cool! Thanks Dean."

 

"Yep."

 

 

 

Dean opens a present from his dad, it's a part for Baby. He couldn't find one anywhere. He thanks his dad and they continue opening presents.

 

 

 

Dean opens Cas' gifts and loves them. The poster is definitely going up in his room immediatly, and a Star Trek night must be planned. He likes the shirts too.

 

 

 

Cas finally opens Dean's present to him.  He laughs as he opens it. It's a set of plates, bowls, glasses and silverware. 

 

 

 

"Thank you Dean. I needed these."

 

They continue opening and Cas gets to Dean's other gift to him. He opens the envelope to find an ikea gift card.

 

 

 

"We could go tomorrow and get you some stuff to make your place more, "Cas", there's $200 on the card from all of us." The Winchesters all smile and Cas thanks them.

 

 

 

"That sounds good Dean. I'd like to do that."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly. Everyone likes their gifts and they all end up doing their own thing. Cas stays for a while but around 5 he leaves and goes to his motel room and packs. He puts everything he can in a duffle bag and the rest in the plastic bags for dirty clothes that the motel has. He loads it all up in his car and then gets in bed.

 

 

 

\--

 

Castiel

 

 

 

He decides to text Dean.

 

 

 

**Hey, what are you doing? -C**

 

 

He barely has to wait for a reply.

 

 

 

**Nothing much, just watching a movie with Sam. You?**

 

 

**I'm about to go to bed -C**

 

 

**Wish I was with you.**

 

 

**Oh stop. Be with your family for once. -C**

 

 

**I am with them all the time Cas. I wish I was with you.**

 

 

**I wish you were with me too. Hard to sleep without you. -C**

 

 

**What time are we going to ikea tomorrow?**

 

 

**Whenever is good for you. You could meet me at the apartment. -C**

 

 

**How's 10? I'll bring the stuff you had in your trunk.**

 

 

**Sounds great. We're taking the impala right? It had more trunk space. -C**

 

 

**Yeah sure**

 

 

**I had a great time Dean. Thank you for everything. I love you. -C**

 

 

**I love you too. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.**

 

 

**I'm going to bed, goodnight. -C**

 

 

 

  
**Goodnight babe. See youtomorrow morning** **.**  


 

 

**See ya -C**

 

 

Cas puts his phone away and falls asleep.

 

 

 

Dean

 

 

"Hey Sam, you make a date with Jess yet?"

 

"No, I said I was going to when school starts up again."

 

"Since I'll have to take you anyway, ask her out to a movie. Cas and I were planning on going to a movie and it would just be easier if I took you two on the same night."

 

"You wouldn't be, intrusive, would you?"

 

"Hell no, Cas and I are probably going to see another movie anyway."

 

"What day?"

 

"Next Saturday I think."

 

"Okay I'll ask her. I have to see what movies are playing."

 

"Good. Just tell me when you know what's up."

 

"Alright."

 

They watch the rest of the movie and then Dean goes to bed.

 

He lays in bed but he feels strange. He wants Cas. He wants to hold Cas. He sleeps alone a lot of the time, when he's not with Castiel. But he loves sleeping with him. The way he breathes. The way he smells. It makes Dean feel good. He finally drifts to sleep but wakes up numerous times in the night.

 

 

 

Castiel

 

 

 

He wakes up and it's already 9. He quickly gets in the shower and then gets dressed. The apartment is about an half hour away from the motel. It's right in the middle of school, Dean's house, and Bobby's garage. He checks all drawers of the room again and finds the lube and stuff he put there a couple if days ago. He quickly stuffs it into his bag and leaves. He checks out and heads to his new home. By the time he gets there it's 9:50. He grabs as much as he can and starts to move it to the apartment. On the third trip Dean is there. He's leaning against the impala with a two coffees.

 

 

 

"Figured you'd need this." He hands it to Cas and he takes it thankfully.

 

"Yeah, forgot to eat this morning. This'll tide me over."

 

Dean chuckles.

 

"Did you get everything into the apartment that you had?"

 

"Yeah, we just need to take up those boxes that are in your trunk."

 

"Oh yeah." They put their coffees in the impala and each grab a box. After lugging everything up they set off to ikea.

 

 

 

"You brought the card right?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Cas, I don't want to hide in school. I'm tired of it man. Of Lisa and all those other girls hanging on me. I want to hold your hand in school, and make out on the bathroom, and, god dammit you know what I mean."

 

"I know Dean. And as much as I like that idea, I don't like the consequences. I know you protect me all you can, but, we'd both be targets to get the shit beat out of us."

 

"That won't happen Cas."

 

"Dean, it will. You have to be with me constantly, what if you're not in school one day? Then I'll get pummeled. You don't understand the harshness of Luke. I feel like he wants to kill me."

 

"I won't let anything happen to you Castiel. I've kept my promise."

 

"Can we just wait a little longer, please Dean?"

 

"Fine."

 

"Thank you." Cas leans and kisses him lovingly.

 

"You're welcome." Dean says grudgingly. He just wants to be with Cas. He doesn't like the secrecy.

 

"Can you sleepover tonight. New place, need help sleeping." _That's partly true. I really just want you with me._  


 

  
_"_ Sure, dad left this morning on another trip. So I should be good."

 

"Okay cool." Cas smiles at him an holds his hand. They arrive at ikea and Dean parks.

 

"Ready?" Dean asks as he puts his keys in his pocket. Cas scoots to Dean and holds his face as he kisses him. "I'm sorry, we will come out to the school, I'm just not ready yet. Soon."

"It's alright Cas. When you're ready."

They kiss for a while. Savoring the way it feels. Them together. 

"I'm glad you're sleeping over tonight."

Cas says as he bites his lip seductively.

"Me too." Dean says as he eyes Cas' lips. They make out a little more heated now. Dean bites Cas' bottom lip an they kiss until their lips are red and sore.

"We should, go."

"Yep."

They exit the car and enter the store.

 

Dean

 

They shop for a while, at least 2 hours. They get Cas all the necessary stuff. A lamp, a rug, bed sheets, a set of knives, storage boxes, a dresser, a nightstand, a dish rack, and other miscellaneous things. Once they leave it's about 2 and they're starving. They go to a nearby Taco Bell and Cas pays. Once they get back to his apartment it's like 3. They bring all of Cas' stuff up and start unpacking. They start in the kitchen. Putting the dishes and stuff away. Cleaning the glass on the cabinets. Then they decorate the living room. There's already a couch and Cas bought a cover for it. It's blue. They put a table behind the couch and put a bunch of Cas' knickknacks on it. In front if the couch they put a rug and a coffee table. He doesn't have a tv yet, but if he saves up he can get one. The bathroom is easy. Just putting his hair products and towels in there.

Lastly they do the bedroom. It came with a kingsize bed. They put the sheets and pillows in it and then assemble the bedside table and dresser and bookshelf. They put all of the rest of Cas' stuff away.

 

When they're all done it's 5 and Dean has to go home and arrange dinner for Sam. When he gets home Sam is watching Star Wars.

 

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Dean."

"Did you call Jess?"

"Yeah, the movie we want to see is at 6."

"Okay, I'll tell Cas."

"You sleeping over there tonight?"

"Yep."

"Why doesn't he sleep over here?"

"Dude, Cas has his own place. We can do whatever the hell we want. You're cool and all, but I don't think you'd want us around after a while. Also his place is fucking sweet."

"Is that what you've been doing all day? Arranging his apartment?"

"Pretty much. What do you want for dinner? Or do you just want money so you can order something?"

"I'll just order something."

"Alright." Dean hands him $15 and heads up to his room.

 

He grabs clothes for tomorrow and then leaves. When he gets back to Cas' place there's food waiting.

"Hey, I got you pie and a burger. Is that okay?" Cas asks as he sits on the couch eating his own burger.

"That's perfect. Are you okay Cas? "

"Peachy." He smiles with a mouthful of food.

"Alright." Dean takes a bite of his burger and they talk. When dinner is over they start to make out. Slowly at first, but then they start to really go at it.

Cas straddles Dean's lap and ruts against him. They moan into eachothers mouths and continue to get more heated.

"Fuck, baby, I want you so bad."

Cas whimpers as Dean leaves a hickey on his collar bone.

"Dean, I'm, I'm ready."

Dean stops dead. He looks up at Cas to make sure he heard right.

"Are you saying you want to-"

"Yes, yes Dean. That's what I'm saying."

Dean smiles and they go back to kissing. Dean is very excited. And he's pretty sure he's harder then he's ever been in his life. Every slight movement Cas makes Dean feels. When he can't take it anymore he lifts up Cas and carries him to his room. He carefully lays him down on the bed and then they each take off their clothes. They are each only in their underwear and Cas is begging for Dean. Whimpering his name, thrusting his hips to meet his boyfriend's.

"Dean, now, please, I can't take another second." He takes off Cas's underwear and then his own. "Do you have lube?"

Cas nods towards the nightstand and sure enough Dean finds lube and condoms.

"Dean, are you, um, clean?"

"Yeah, I am." 

"Then we won't need the condoms."

Dean smiles and lays next to Cas carefully. Now hypersensitive of everything around him. 

"Okay, I'm ready Dean. Just, go slow."

Dean nods and carefully slicks up one of his fingers. He gently kisses Cas and then slowly pushes in the first digit. Castiel squirms a bit and breathes heavily.

"Cas if-"

"I'm okay, please, keep going."

Dean does as he says and carefully starts to push again. He feels Cas tense up so he kisses him again. 

"C'mon babe, relax."

Castiel nods and whimpers as Dean begins to slowly thrust his finger in and out of of him. Cas clutches Deans arm and clenches his teeth. It feels good, great, but there's still a slight pain. But it's bearable. After a while of this Dean adds another finger.

 

Again he makes sure Cas is okay before starting to push more. Cas is a constant whimpering mess and it's starting to really feel good.

"D-Dean. More." He manages to get out. And sure enough Dean adds a third finger. This stretch hurts the most bit Castiel is used to it now. When Dean starts to thrust his fingers this time, Cas rocks back on them and moans.

"Dean, I want you now. Please. I need you. Fuck."

Dean doesn't need to hear another word. He carefully puts lube on his erection positions Cas in a way that's comfortable for both of them. Castiel is laying on his back, legs spread apart, hips slightly up.

"Are you ready?"

Dean asks making sure one last time.

"Yes. Yes Dean. Please. I want you so bad."

Dean lines up carefully before slowly thrusting into his boyfriend. He doesn't expect it to be this good. It's all heat and so damn tight. His breath picks up as he continues to thrust in. Cas moans his name and lays his head back in pure bliss.

Once Dean is all the way in he lets out a loud moan. "Oh god Cas. You feel so good."

"Dean, move, now." Cas puts it as delicately as possible. Dean does as he's told and begins to thrust. He almost completely pulls out before pushing back in. He knows neither of them will last long as he starts to pick up his pace. Castiel whimpering and moaning as Dean has him. 

It's nothing but pleasure and then Dean hits something inside him. It sends him into a daze of just bliss. He clenches his eyes closed as Dean does it again. He lifts his hips up with the rhythm of Dean's thrusts and its perfect. Everything is perfect. Dean carefully reaches between them, his rhythm not faulting and starts to stroke Cas' cock.

 

Before he knows it he comes. It's the most intense orgasm he's ever had. He grips the sheets and moans, he rides out his orgasm and looks up at Dean.

"Oh fuck." Dean comes shortly after and fills Cas up with his semen.

"Oh god Cas." When he's done he carefully pulls out and lays next to Cas. He feels like a complete virgin. He looks up at the ceiling and Cas does the same. 

 

Castiel can feel Dean's release inside of him. He whimpers thinking about it.

"That was so worth the wait Cas. Thank you." He kisses Cas' shoulder and smiles.

"Merry late Christmas." Cas says with a smile.

"I love you so much Castiel."

"I love you too. I don't want to hide anymore either."

They smile at eachother and then get under the covers. They're both exhausted.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"Wouldn't think of it."

They cuddle up together and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last chapter. Thanks for reading!

Castiel

 

 

 

Castiel wakes up he feels an immediate ache in his backside. "God damn." He moves slightly and Dean wakes up. 

 

"Hey are you alright?"

 

"Yeah I'm fine I just have to go to the bathroom."

 

"Okay I'll be here."

 

When Cas stands he feels it in full force. He winces in pain as he walks and Dean notices.

 

"Oh my god. Cas. You're hurt."

 

He immediatly stands up and goes over to him. 

 

"No, I'm fine Dean."

 

"Cas stop it. You're not fine."

 

 He grabs Castiel's arm and looks him in the eyes.

 

"Cas. Please don't lie to me."

 

"I'm okay babe. Just sore."

 

Dean is mortified. 

 

"Cas, I'm so sorry. Oh god. I'm sorry."

 

Castiel smiles.

 

"Don't apologize." 

 

Cas kisses Dean lovingly and smiles at him.

 

"I'm okay, I'll be fine, it don't regret any of it."

 

Dean nods but can't help by feel bad about it. He did this to Cas. He made him sore. Cas walks slowly to the bathroom and Dean watches. When Cas comes back out of the bathroom Dean is back in bed.

 

"It's not bad. It's bearable."

 

"But Cas, I don't like that I hurt you."

 

"Dean, it's not like that. I loved it. And you loved it."

 

Cas gets into bed and kisses Dean seductively.

 

"Yeah, I did love it."

 

Dean gently puts his hand on the small of Castiel's back.

 

"Then don't feel bad." Cas gently bites Dean's ear and whimpers. 

 

"Cas, we can't, you're sore."

 

Castiel moves his hand to Dean's groin and starts to caress lightly.

 

"I don't care, I want you." 

 

 

 

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you baby."

 

"Dean stop it. You're not hurting me."

 

He continues to caress around Dean's groin.

 

"Cas, I don't want to make it worse."

 

"But I want you so much." He whispers in his ear.

 

"Cas-"

 

"I want you inside of me. It feels so good."

 

"Cas-"

 

"Dean, please. I want it so bad. We've both waited so long. I know you want to."

 

"Castiel. Listen to me. If it hurts, or is uncomfortable, tell me to stop."

 

Cas smiles. 

 

"Of course."

 

Dean kisses Cas lovingly and then they start to get more intense. Cas' caressing finally gets to him and he starts to get an erection.

"See, I told you." Cas says as he bites Dean's neck.

Dean chuckles and reaches down to Cas to feel that he's already hard.

"God Cas. Are you sure?"

"Yes Dean."

 

Dean carefully starts to prepare Cas again. He gently puts in one finger but realizes he's still a bit loose from earlier. He adds another finger and Cas moans.

 

"Oh god." Cas whimpers as Dean starts to stretch him further. When Dean thinks it's enough he stops.

 

"Dean. I want you now please."

Castiel's voice sends chills down Dean's spine. 

"Can we try a different position baby?"

"I suppose so." Cas smiles and kisses Dean lovingly.

Dean gently sets Cas up on his hands and knees. Cas pushes his ass out towards Dean and whimpers.

"R-ready?" Dean says, anticipation growing quickly.

"Yes. Dean I need you."

Dean slowly pushes in and his eyes flutter as he starts to thrust into his boyfriend.

"Oh shit. Cas. Wow."

"G-good?"

"Great oh fuck."

 

Dean starts to move. Slower then earlier. He knows Cas wanted this, so he tries to make him feel great. He caresses Castiel's sides lovingly as he thrusts. Slow and making sure he hits his prostate as much as possible. 

 

"Dean." Cas moans and starts to move back. Meeting Dean's slow and sensual thrusts.

"F-faster."

Dean starts to move faster and Cas can feel his orgasm coming. Dean hasn't even touched his erection. 

"Cas, I'm close."

Dean starts to speed up. They come at the same time and it's perfect. Dean moans and holds onto Cas' slender body.

"That was perfect."

He leans over and kisses Cas' back. 

"Mmmmm, it was." Dean pulls out and smiles at Cas. They get under the covers again and Cas curls up to Dean.

"Dean. I really love you."

"I know Cas. And I love you."

"Dean, what's going to happen?"

Dean nuzzles his face into Cas' hair.

"What do you mean?"

He yawns.

"I mean after school ends. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet Cas. We both don't have the best of grades. And I doubt we're going to get into the high end colleges. I just think we'll be together. In any way possible."

He looks down at Cas to see that he's fast asleep. He chuckles and holds Cas tightly as he falls asleep.

 

Dean

 

Dean wakes up freezing. Cas isn't in his arms. He must've moved in the night. Dean carefully holds Cas again.

"Dean, it's cold."

"I know Cas."

Dean covers them completely in blankets and holds Castiel tightly.

They lay in bed for a while and then Dean wonders something.

"Cas, have you ever had sex with anyone but me?"

"N-no Dean."

"Have you ever been with a girl?"

"No I don't like girls Dean."

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"No."

"So, I was your first at, everything?"

"Yes Dean. At everything. And I was your first boy."

"Yes, you were Cas." He smiles and they continue to cuddle.

"I want to be the only one. Because I've got you now." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please leave a kudos! It means so much. I loved writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
